The Bunny And The Samurai
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: “Hey Allen?” “Yea Lavi?” “I’m bored.” “Egad, not this again.” Lavi grins. R&R LavixAllenxKanda KomuixReever
1. The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own D. Gray Man and am in no way associated with Katsura Hoshino.

I am a failure! I am not worthy of all you readers! I know I promised a lot of things and never actually posted anything... please forgive me!! I am sorry!! I hope you'll forgive me with this story.

**The Bunny And The Samurai**

"Yuu-chan, let go of my Allen!" Lavi yelled.

"Your Allen? Says who?" Kanda retorts.

"Says me!" Lavi replies.

"Hey guys?" Allen says.

"You can't just claim him as your property now can you?" Kanda says through gritted teeth.

"It's not like you any different!" Lavi complains.

"Guys?" Allen repeats.

"Your just jealous anyway Yuu-chan!"

"Jealous? Of You?" Kanda asks coldly.

"Lavi? Kanda?" Allen says.

"WHAT?" Kanda and Lavi yell.

"Just shut the hell up so I can have some damn peace and quiet!" Allen yelled back, causing them to stare at him, a bit stunned.

Jeez, one heck of a situation Allen's in now. Before we keep going...let's take a look at how all of this happened shall we?

FLASHBACK TIMEZ!

_Allen thought it'd be just another regular day in the Black Order. And boy, was he wrong. _

_As he walked along the corridors leading to the cafeteria, he heard a lot of yelling and decided to go check things out. What he saw was something he would not have expected though. Standing there, arguing, was Lavi and Kanda. _What would make them so loud in the morning you ask? Well you see, that's what this flashback is for.

"_If you're so sure why don''t you ask him yourself noroma usagi?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth._

"_Fine, I will." Lavi replied. "Seems that I'm MANLY enough to, uh, well who cares, but the point is, I know he likes me more!" _

_And at that exact moment, the two turned to see Allen backing away._

"_ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEN!!" Lavi yelled._

"_Yes?" Allen asked, covering his ears._

"_Well 'ya see, me and Yuu-chan were wonderin'... which one of us do you like better?" Lavi asked bluntly. _

"_I don't...know?" he asked, hoping he'd be let off the hook._

"_'Cmon Allen! Give us an answer!" Lavi yelled._

"_Hm, Kanda's girly aspects and Lavi's annoying blabbering mouth aside,my answer is..." Allen said as he got closer to the two. "hi-mi-tsu!" he yelled as he began running to his room. _

_That was, unfortunately for Allen, a bad move. He had two annoying teens chasing after him, demanding an answer._

"_Allen! Get back here!" Lavi yelled._

"_You damn Moyashi, just give us a damn answer. And you better take back what you said unless you want to die!" Kanda screamed._

"_You wouldn't do that! And if you do...you'll never get an answer now will you?" Allen asked, panting._

"_We'll see about that moyashi, just stop running and you'll see what''s going to happen." Kanda said._

"_I'd rather not take my chances!" Allen yelled. And as Allen arrived at his room, he slammed the door shut only to have it broken down by the two teens. _

"_Nowhere to run now huh?" Lavi and Kanda asked as they advanced closer to Allen. _

"_Eh, can I help you?" Allen asked._

"_You know exactly what we want." they answered, voice deadpanned._

"_Um, I like both of you the same?" Allen says, slightly confused._

_Then Lavi and Kanda begin their I-know-he's-lying-you-know-he-likes-me-better-than-you stare off. _

And this, is how Allen ended up watching the two fight over who he likes more. In his room of all places.

"Sigh. Could you two be anymore child-like?" Allen asks.

"If you want me to, then yes." Lavi answers, grinning.

"I resent that." Kanda mutters.

"You know you're acting like a child Kanda, don't deny it." Allen replies.

"Che."

"See Yuu-chan, you just get on Allen's nerves. I, on the other hand, never ge- no wait, that's not true. Hm...lemme rephrase that...I, on the other hand, unintentionally get on his nerves!" Lavi says triumphantly.

"That isn't something you should be proud of Lavi." Allen sweat drops.

"Okay you damn Moyashi, I'm losing any patience I had right now." Kanda interrupts.

"Tsk,tsk, Yuu-kun, is that the way to act when you're desperately trying to gain information form me?" Allen teases.

"Why you... you want to die don't you?"

"Of course I don't...you apparently don't want an answer though." Allen counters.

"Old man."

"Girly."

"Short."

"Mr.Stareatmethewrongwayandyou'llhaveMugenshovedupyourass."

At this, Lavi started cracking up.

"Oi, shut up!" Allen and Kanda yelled.

"Hai." Lavi squeaked.

'Wait a minute, I'd be really proud of myself if I stopped the devil duo from their verbal...and close to physical fight.' thought Lavi. 'Okay then, Plan: Get Yuu-chan and Allen to make up and then get Allen to give us an answer then hang out with the both of them because I wuvz them shall begin!'

"HEY YOU TWO! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" Lavi yells, causing Allen and Kanda to release each other from the grip of death, and stare wide-eyed at the orange-haired teen.

TBC

So...how was that for an i'm sooooooo verrrrrrrryyyyy sorrrrryyyyyy chappy? Did I mention that I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER? Anyway...I'll try to not let you down again! 'Till next time

Moon'sEclipse


	2. The Lavi&Allen duo!

Me: Weez! Me gots reviewz!!

Kanda: Shut up

Me: ...Kanda-kun, you don't mean that do you?

Kanda: Yes...I do

Me: Then you won't mind if I make Allen say he likes Lavi more...

Kanda: -takes out Mugen- You wouldn't

Me: Yes I would, and I you killed me...there would be no author, therefore no story, and no answer from Allen-chan!

Kanda:...

Lavi: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man!

Chappy 2 begin!!

"_HEY YOU TWO! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" Lavi yells, causing Allen and Kanda to release each other from the grip of death, and stare wide-eyed at the orange-haired teen. _

"Eh?" Allen asks, dumbfounded. Kanda just looks away, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I SAID... HEY YOU TWO! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" Lavi repeats as he grins.

"No, I heard but...Lavi...eh...I also lo- OMG! Kanda's blushing!!" Allen yells.

"No way! Yuu-chan? Is it true? Yuu-chan? HEY YUU-CHAN?! Do I have that much of an affect on you, Yuu-chan?" Lavi yells.

"Che." Kanda says as he begins walking towards the entrance of the room, seeing as there is no longer a door.

Allen and Lavi both stare at each other for a while, and slowly, an evil I-know-what-you're-thinking-so-let's-do-this grin appears on their faces.

"Ne, Lavi!" Allen says, in an intentionally loud voice.

"Yes Allen?" Lavi answers.

"I guess Kanda really doesn't care if the both of us love him!" Allen says.

"True,true. Yuu-chan is so hurtful." Lavi says as he pretends to cry on Allen's shoulders. Kanda 'overheard' their conversation and stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing this, Allen and Lavi decided to continue.

"Ne Lavi, can I have a hug?" Allen asks slyly.

"No problem Allen-chan!" Lavi yells. Lavi then embraces Allen and they both look at Kanda's still in the midst of deciding whether or not to move, back, with an evil grin. Allen with his scary poker face, and Lavi with Sogou Okita's face when the festival was interrrupted

(Sogou-chan from Gintama who Kenichi Suzumura is also the voice actor for. I don't own that either!)

"Oi, you two..." Kanda interrupts.

"Yes Yuu-chan? 'Ya know, me and Allen were in the middle of something." Lavi says darkly.

"I...am going to kill you..." Kanda managed to say.

"And why would you do something like that Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks in an oh so innocent tone.

"Because.you.did.something.you.shouldn't.have.done." Kanda says through gritted teeth, his hand now on Mugen's hilt.

"Eh? But Allen-chan was the one who asked for the hug!" Lavi defends.

"That is true Kanda. Don't tell me you're...what's that word...jealous?" Allen asks.

"Jealous. Che. Who would be?" Kanda replies.

"I don't know...maybe a certain raven-haired exorcist who was fighting with Lavi over me a few minutes ago? Whose name may I add begins with Yuu and ends with Kanda." Allen states matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Kanda lies.

"Hm...is that so...then I guess this raven-haired exorcist in front of us is not the one we're head over heels for." Lavi replies.

"That's for sure...unless...Mr.Bad Additude over here decides to tell us that he was jealous." Allen adds. Kanda looks at both of them with a scowl on his face.

"Che, you two are annoying idiots...but I guess you're my annoying idiots." Kanda sighs. (o.O a 'lil OOC there...)

"We'll take that as a 'I'm sorry I really was jealous' statement Yuu-chan!" Lavi and Allen yell happily.

"Che, whatever." Kanda replies.

"Ne, Kanda!" Allen says.

"Nani?"

"-big breath- EVEN THOUGH SOMETIMES YOUR MISTER BAD ATTITUDE AND MISTER DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF DOING SOMETHING THAT'LL ANNOY ME OR YOU'RE DEAD, I STILL LOVE YOU! Oh, love 'ya too Lavi!" Allen says panting, a big smile spread across his face.

Kanda looked at him, a bit stunned at what he just said. But then, he placed a kiss on Allen's forehead and murmured "baka".

"YUU-CHAN! ALLEN-CHAN! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Lavi yelled as he glomped Kanda.

When Kanda didn't bother stopping him, and was practically being strangled, Allen laughed.

Well, looks like Lavi does have quite the affect on Kanda. Let's not forget our cute 'lil Allen-chan too.

Well then, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chock full of shounen-ai! Anywas...review pplz!!

Moon'sEclipse


	3. An Angry Allen

Me: Wooh! Chapter 3!!

Kanda: -Mumbles-

Me: What was that Kanda-kun?

Allen: -sigh- Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man

Lavi ALLEN!! -glomps-

Kanda: -stare of doooooooooooooooooom!!-

Allen: Eclipse-san…the story please?

Me: Hai!

**The Bunny and The Samurai Chapter3!**

"Oi, eye patch, let go…." Kanda mumbles.

"Eh? But I don't wanna!!" Lavi complains.

"Well that's too bad. Unfortunately for you, I like breathing." Kanda retorts, scowl evident on his face.

"Hm……..then…….ALLEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAN!"

"Kuso." Allen mutters before getting attacked by the bunny glomp of doom.

'Well, one interesting morning this turned out to be.' Allen thinks, trying to release himself from Lavi's tight embrace.

"Eh, Lavi. May I remind you that I haven't eaten breakfast yet……..and you wouldn't want me to collapse from fatigue and exhaustion would you?" Allen asks.

"NOOOOO! I WOULD NOT!!" Lavi replies….very loudly.

"Okay then, I'll be going. Stay here if you want, but don't break anything. Allen says as he gets up, and exits.

* * *

When Allen returned to his room……..he found a pool of blood, and the remains of poor little Lavi.

"Oi, futaritomo." Allen says calmly. A little bit too calmly.

"Nani?" Kanda asks, looking at Allen.

"Hai, Allen-chan?" Lavi responds nervously.

"I was just wondering, what trivial matter caused this?" Allen asks them, a small smile (a.k.a., the, whatever-the-hell-happened,-I-don't-care-but-you-two- are-sure-as-hell-going-to-clean-and-apologize look) on his face. Now this, scared the crap out of Lavi. Enough to make him hide behind Kanda, who may i add, is the one who beat him to a pulp.

What caused Lavi to assume the fetal position behind Kanda you ask?

Well, have you seen the episode where Allen plays poker with Tyki Mick?

Or the face Allen has when talking about revenge on his master?

Or the face he makes when someone disrupts him and Kanda when they're arguing?

Well ya see, this look was scarier than that. It was the sweet face that told you he was going to beat the crap out of something. Has Lavi ever seen this look before? In my other fics, yes, he has. Do you know what happens to Lavi after he sees this look? Well, he usually gets beat up…badly. One other time, being beat up by both Allen and Kanda. Does Lavi enjoy this? I'm sure as hell that he doesn't.

"Well, eh, um, ya see, Allen, we, Yuu, and, um, eh, uh, urrrgh….." Lavi stutters.

"Kanda? Care to explain?" Allen says, turning to Kanda.

"He started it." Kanda states.

"Eh?"

"I know your not deaf moyashi. He wouldn't stop calling me by my given name, I warned him, he didn't listen, and now, Mugen has blood on it." Kanda says.

Allen gives a dumbfounded look, which quickly turns into one of somebody who is going to commit a homicide.

"So you couldn't at least beat him to a pulp outside of my room? You're telling me that you're god damn common sense went straight out the window, and you frickin decided that you don't give a shit, and wanted to make my room a god damn grave for Lavi? Well you know what Kanda? When I'm done with you, there will be no 2nd chances. If you decide to be an ass again, and coincidently turn my room into a grave again, you will f--g have Mugen shoved up your ass!" Allen yells. Kanda staring, shocked. Not knowing his angelic Allen had this colorful vocabulary like he and Lavi, at his disposal.

"And you!" Allen says, pointing at Lavi. "Are you stupid? Do you not know when to stop? You're seriously telling me that you can't tell when Kanda's already pissed off? Well I'm telling you this now, you should know that Kanda's always pissed off about something. So if you decide to be a dumbass and dig your own grave, don't come running to me. Cause if this happens again, I won't care! I will let you die, a slow, and horrible death"

Lavi resumes his fetal position chanting "Allen-chan hates me, Allen-chan hates me" over and over again. While Kanda glares at Allen, not sure of what to do.

"Now then, I hope we're on the same terms so th-

"I'M SORRY ALLEN-CHAN!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?! I PROMISE I'LL TRY NOT TO PROVOKE YUU-CHAN ANYMORE!!" Lavi yells hugging Allen's leg.

"I…..am……I……..s-s-

"-sigh- It's okay Kanda. I accept the apology. You too Lavi. But not fully, so no kisses for you two until you show you truly are sorry." Allen says smirking, leaving the room for some fresh air.

A few moments of silence...and then...

"He…..said…..what….now?" Kanda says, tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"EH?!" Lavi yells.

* * *

'Mkay, end of chapter 3

Mi loves an angwy Allen

Then, Ja!

-Moon'sEclipse

P.S Don't forget to review peoplez! Reviewz r good for my soul...lol


	4. Am I Forgiven?

Me: Eh, an update...here 'ya go...

Allen: Eclipse-san...what's wrong with you?

Me: Eh, test, study, don't wanna, eh...

Allen: I see...

Lavi: AAAAAAAALLLLLEEEEEENNN! -jumps to glomp Allen-

Allen -sidesteps-

Lavi: -crashes into wall- NOOOOOOO!! ALLEN-CHAN STILL HATES ME!!

Kanda: Moon'sEclipse doesn't own D. Gray Man. Che.

**The Bunny And The Samurai Chapter 4: Am I Forgiven?**

Recap:

"_-sigh- It's okay Kanda. I accept the apology. You too Lavi. But not fully, so... no kisses for you two until you show that you truly are sorry." Allen says smirking, leaving the room for some fresh air._

_A few moments of silence...and then..._

"_He…..said…..what….now?" Kanda says, tick mark appearing on his forehead._

"_EH?!" Lavi yells._

'Ah, finally, peace and quiet.' thought Allen. 'I hope those two won't bother me anymore today...'

* * *

"Hey, Yuu-chan?"

"What is it baka usagi?" Kanda asks.

"Allen-chan...did he say what I thought he said?" asks Lavi. "You know, the part where he said we weren't going to get any kisses?" he adds. His expression is that of someone who's going hysterical.

"It seems that way." the pissed of Kanda answers.

"And...we won't get kisses until he knows that we're truly sorry, right?" Lavi asks again.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you frickin' hear what the moyashi just told us?" Kanda retorts angrily.

"Aw, is Yuu-chan mad, that our lil' angel is mad, and won't give us kisses?" Lavi teased.

"Che."

"Yuu-chan? Are you?"

"Tch."

"Yuu." Lavi says in a dark tone.

"Hn."

"Dammit Yuu! Why the hell are you so god damn stubborn? I know I'm upset that my little Allen doesn't want to kiss me right now. And I am MANLY enough to admit it. Or is it... Yuu-chan is to GIRLY to admit it?" Lavi says slyly.

"What.Did.You.Just.Say?" Kanda asks through gritted teeth, hand now on Mugen's sheath.

"Um...Yuu-chan is the manliest man on this manly earth in this manly place that I know?"

"Too late for the pretend flattery." Kanda replies in a dark tone. Lavi 'eeps' when he sees Kanda's I-am-so-going-to-kill-you,-you-will-die-and-will-not-live look.

"Um...Yuu...I...uh...I really should ge-

"3...2...-

"AAAAAAAAAAH! YUU-CHAN'S GOING TO KILL ME!!"

* * *

'Eh, I guess those two never learn now do they?' Allen thinks as he hears Lavi's screams of terror. 'I guess I should help Lavi...but that doesn't mean I have to'

"Allen-kun? What are you doing here?" A voice from behind asks.

"Ah. Hi Linali." Allen says. "As for why I'm in the library...I um, well, you see, I-

"Lavi and Kanda huh?" Linali asks him with a smile on her face.

"Um...yeah. I needed some space, alone, without them bothering me...constantly." Allen answers smiling.

Linali laughs at his answer and waves bye. Bidding him some luck with his situation. After all, he was going to need all the luck he could get.

"AAAAAAAH! NO!! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!! NOOOOO!! YUU-CHAN, I'M SORRY!!" Lavi's screams of agony are heard.

"-sigh- What am I going to do with these two?" Allen asks himself.

Then, suddenly, the door is slammed open, then quickly shut closed.

"Eh? Allen-chan?" a familiar voice asks.

'Please don't tell me its-

"ALLEN!! I was scared to death! Who knew that questioning Yuu-chan's masculinity could get you killed!" Lavi yelled in one breath, glomping Allen.

"Hn. Get off. Now. You're still not forgiven. Well, not completely anyway." Allen says as he pries Lavi off of him.

BAM. The door flies open. We know who this is don't we? Who else just happens to be pissed off, and is trying to kill Lavi?

"Oi, you die, now." Kanda says darkly. And Allen simply watches in amusement as Lavi is nearly choked to death by the enraged Kanda, before Kanda lays his eyes on him.

"Can I help you in any way Kanda?" Allen asks in a bored tone. Kanda just look away, realizing why he had been so angry in the first place.

"Well 'ya see Allen, Yuu-chan was mad, that you were mad, and wouldn't be giving us any kisses." Lavi explains. "'Tis why our dearest Yuu-chan has been utterly depressed and moody."

Then Lavi moves closer to Allen and whispers "If you ask me, Yuu's a girl in disguise. You know, that time of month when they all get like this."

"Kanda...Lavi's questioning your masculinity again." Allen states.

"Hn." He turns his attention to Allen. "Do I have permission to hurt him?"

"Why do you need my permission?" Allen asks. "And by the way, that was a no."

"Fine then, I won't hurt the pathetic usagi." Kanda says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Wow." Lavi says.

"What is it?" Allen asks.

"Yuu-cha- a glare from Kanda stops him in mid-sentence. "I mean, Kanda listens to your command. That's just...wow." Lavi answers.

"Hey Kanda." Allen begins. Kanda faces Allen when his name is heard. "Call me by my name."

"...A...llen..."

"Call the usagi here by his name."

"L...a...vi."

"Let me hold Mugen."

Kanda twitches, but obediently hands Mugen over to Allen.

"Wow."

"What is it Allen-chan?"

"You're right usagi." Allen answers.

"NOT YOU TOO ALLEN!"

"Hey Kanda." Allen says as he hands Mugen over to Kanda. "You're forgiven." he says as he stands up and walks over to Kanda, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You Lavi, are not..." Allen states. Kanda giving Lavi a smirk of ignorance.

"Wha? Why not?" Lavi asks.

"Because you haven't done anything to prove you're sorry. Kanda has, well, he proved he'll listen to me when I say something. You haven't yet." Allen explains.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY ALLEN!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST WANTED ATTENTION!! I DON'T WANT ALLEN TO HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I WANT TO BE WUVED BY ALLEN!! IF ALLEN-CHAN HATES ME I MIGHT AS WELL GO DIEEEEE! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!" Lavi yells as he goes and opens up a window. Preparing to jump out.

'Okay, in 3-2-...1' Lavi thinks.

"Now hold it right there." Allen says, activating Crown Clown and pulling Lavi back in.

'Bingo.' Lavi thinks again.

"Hehe, Yuu was right. He kinda figured you'd do something like that." Allen says.

"Eh? When was this?" Lavi asks.

"When you were blabbing about Alle- I mean Moyashi hating you, before you said you'd rather die. That's when." Kanda answers.

"Oh you're forgiven Lavi." Allen says, grinning.

"YAY!" Lavi screams...glomping Allen.

"Oh yeah, Lavi, let me go." Allen says. And when he is released, Lavi is surprised when a pair of warm lips meet his own.

"Hehe, Allen-chan's lips taste like candy!"

* * *

Fin.

Longest chapter so far.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Moon'sEclipse


	5. Enter: Kanda Yuu

Me: Yeah, so...um...how long has it been since I last updated?

Kanda: How the hell should I know?

Lavi: Tsk, tsk, Yuu, manners...

Kanda: Tch

Lavi: So, what are we doing today boss?

Me: That's a secret. After all, what fun would it be if I spoiled it for all the readers?

Lavi: Hm...that's true

Allen: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man

Lavi: Allen!

Allen: Enjoy the chapter... -gets glomped-

And finally ...Chapter um, uh, eh...

Lavi: pssssssst...it's chapter 5

Me: oh, ok, thanks

Chapter 5: Enter Kanda Yuu, The Seemingly Cold-Hearted, Arrogant, Bitchy,

I-Am-Better-Than-All-Of-You, Distant, Anti-social, Bastard

--

(Kanda: What the hell is up with the title? And what's that supposed to mean hm?

Me: Nothin... nothin really...

Kanda: Three...two...o-

Me: IT WAS LAVI AND ALLEN! IT WAS THEIR IDEA!!

Lavi & Allen: damn)

* * *

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asks Allen.

"Hn?"

"Do you think Yuu-chan really luvs us?" Lavi asks.

"What kind of question is that?" Allen turns to face him.

"I just, well, you know how cold a bastard he can get." Lavi answers.

"Hm...I see...well...will it make you feel any better if we prove that he loves us?" Allen asks.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." Lavi replies.

"Um, Lavi, if this is Kanda we're talking about...it will definitely hurt." Allen tells him.

"Oh yeah, guess you're right." Lavi says sweat-dropping.

"I mean, we're risking our lives by doing this." Allen adds.

"Do you think he'll be a bit gentle when he kills us?" Lavi thinks aloud.

"Um...no?" Allen says. Then, a picture of a sweet, gentle, kind-hearted, loving Kanda enters their minds.

"Oh crap, I think I'm going to be sick." Lavi says after an awkward silence.

"You're not the only one... damn" Allen says, his face paler than ever.

"That's...a scary thought now 'aint it?" Lavi asks his companion.

"No kidding." Allen replies.

"Okay, let's think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy th- AH CRAP! THAT PICTURE KEEPS ON POPPIN' UP IN MY HEAD DAMNIT!" yells a frustrated bunny.

Sweat-drop.

"What are you two bakas doing?" A familiar voice from behind asks.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lavi and Allen yell.

"Okay, I repeat, what are you two bakas doing?"

"Lavi, y-y-you should have s-s-s-seen the look on y-y-y-your face!" Allen says hysterically.

"Y-y-y-your face w-w-wasn't all too b-b-bright either bud." Lavi replies. Both still a bit shaken by what just happened.

"Oi." the voice says, not too happy about being ignored.

"Ehe, hiya Yuu-chan..." Lavi says nervously. "We were, uh, just talking about you."

"Is that so?" Kanda raises an eyebrow. "What were you saying?"

"Um, just that we love you so much." Allen says, hoping that he'll leave it at just that.

"Tch, anyway, I was looking for you two." Kanda says.

"Really?" Lavi asks.

"We are so touched Yuu!" Allen adds. He and Lavi then embrace each other, looking at Kanda as if a miracle had just happened (which may I add, just did).

"Who knew you cared about us so much?" Lavi asks, pretending to cry on Allen's shoulder.

"I can't believe that the almighty Yuu-sama would be looking for us of all people!" Allen adds, pretending to cry on Lavi's shoulder with just as much emotion. "Who would've thought that us lowly servants would be worthy enough!"

"This must be a gift from the gods!" Lavi yells.

"Cut it out." Kanda says as he whacks both of them on the head.

"Ite." both of them yelp, rubbing their sore heads.

"What was that for?" They ask.

"For being stupid, now, may I continue?" Kanda asks impatiently. Two nods signal for him to move on.

"Komui wants the three of us to take nine days off."

"WHAT?!" The two yell.

"Apparently, if we decline, he'll make it a mission. A mandatory mission."

"Wait a minute, a mission, telling us to take nine days off?" Lavi asks.

"Yeah, no matter how much we detest it, a mission is a mission, even if that mission just so happens to be that we won't have any mission for nine days straight. And to make matter worse, I have no missions for nine days straight, and I was ordered to stick around you two." Kanda says.

It took a few seconds for that information to process through Allen and Lavi's head before a grin spread across their faces.

"What are those looks for?" Kanda asked, backing up slightly.

"Oh nothing. Would you happen to know where the supervisor is now?" Allen asks, smiling, his voice dripping with malice.

"We need to pay him a little visit to _thank _him for allowing us to rest." Lavi adds. "After all, what gentlemen would we be if we didn't properly _thank_ Komui for what he has done for us?"

"Yes, Komui must've known that we were exhausted and wanted us to rest. After all, why would someone who wants to collect innocence, cleanse akuma, and destroy the damn Earl need to keep on working?" Allen says grimly. "It makes absolute sense to take a break when millions of people all over the world are calling back loved ones and turning them into akuma. Yes, we should just give the Earl a chance to destroy the world by taking nine days off right Lavi?"

"Yes, Allen, that makes complete sense. Lets just act as if we're not trying to save the damn world."

'Note to self: never piss off these two to the extent that they will commit a homicide' Kanda thought. 'wait, wait, scratch that, it's amusing'

"Oi, you two." Kanda interrupts their little chat that includes: a) how to kill Komui b) what to do with the remains of Komui and c) how to convince everyone that he jumped off a cliff by _accident_ (yea, more like was pushed off a cliff). "Che, just shut up will you?" Kanda says as he bends down and pecks them both on the lips.

"Better?" Kanda asks smirking, seeing the flushed faces of the two in front of him.

"Did you just, did he, wait, wha?" Allen asks, confused.

"Allen, I think Yuu just , he just, he, um, he fricking kissed us. Yuu Kanda, seemingly emotionless bastard just kissed us. Wow." Lavi interrupts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda growls.

"I think I'm seeing stars Lavi." Allen says.

"NO! Allen! Stay with us buddy!" Lavi yells. Allen giggles and looks up at Kanda who has his head turned to the side, trying to hide his blush.

"So Lavi, does this prove to you that Kanda loves us?" Allen whispers to Lavi.

"Sure as hell does." Lavi whispers back. Silence.

"Hey, do you think he'll show some public affection?" Lavi whispers again.

"This is going to be a long nine days." Allen sighs.

* * *

Fin!

So, how'd you like it? Good, bad, anything in between? Con-crit is welcomed!

Moon'sEclipse signing off!

OMAKE!--

"Oi, moyashi"

"It's Allen, must I spell it out? A-L-L-E-N! Allen!"

"Moyashi."

"Damn it all!"

"Che."

"That's it mister!"

-tip-toes and pecks Kanda on the lips-

"Now, if you want another kiss, what's my name?"

"AL...LE...N"

"Yup! And what's my last name?"

"Tch, you're pushing it moyashi"

"IT'S ALLEN!"


	6. Hellish Vacation: Day 1

Me: Yay! A quick update!!

Kanda: Tch, and now I must deal with these two right?

Lavi & Allen: That's right Yuu-chan! Take good care of us!!

Me: Ehem, now, who would like to do the disclaimer?

Lavi: Oooh! I wanna!!

Me: Ok, go ahed Lavi…..

Lavi: Moon'sEclipse-san does not own D. Gray Man!!

Allen: Let the first day of this hellish vacation begin……

**Hellish Vacation: Day 1**

"_Hey, do you think he'll show some public affection?" Lavi whispers again._

"_This is going to be a long nine days." Allen sighs._

--

"Hey Allen, remember what I said yesterday?" Lavi asks.

"Um……no…. refresh my memory." Allen answers.

"You know, how I asked you if you thought Yuu-chan would show some public affection." Lavi reminds.

"Oh that, don't tell me you're going to try and find out whether he will or won't?" Allen asks sighing.

"Yup! You bet I will! And you are too buddy!!" Lavi replies joyfully.

Allen almost chokes on what he's eating, and after a few moments of coughing he looks at Lavi with disbelieving eyes.

"You can't be serious… and why do I have to be involved in all of this?!" Allen asks pouting.

"Because my dearest Allen-chan, we are partners in crime!! And partners in crime must stick together!!" Lavi answers excitedly. "And because Eclipse-san made it that way...hehe" he adds.

"Is there any possible way I could quit?" Allen asks.

"No way!!"

"Eh, I thought as much….." Allen says.

"Now, shall we embark on our perilous journey my dear princess?" Lavi asks grinning.

"Yea, yea, whatever brave knight." Allen replies giggling.

"Then off we go! Our journey awaits!" Lavi declares.

"What are you two doing this early in the morning?" Kanda asks as he walks to the table the two are sitting at.

"Awwww, so much for our perilous journey." Lavi pouts.

"Perilous journey?" Kanda questions.

"Ah ah, nothing, it's nothing Kanda. Lavi's just, well, being Lavi. And anyway, what brings you here?" Allen asks, changing the topic.

"Breakfast. I'm here for breakfast old man." Kanda replies smirking.

"Hn, okay then, good luck with that little girl. Be careful not to get lost on your way. Oh, and be sure not to talk to strangers." Allen counters.

"Oh no need to worry. I don't have your horrible sense of direction." Kanda responds.

"Why you, I will see to it that you a-

"Okay quit it Allen! That's enough for one morning don't you think?" Lavi interrupts as he latches himself onto Allen, preventing him from doing anything too rash.

"Tch, he started it." Allen pouts, crossing his arms.

"Yuu-chan! You made Allen mad!! Apologize!" Lavi says.

"Che, no." Kanda says stubbornly.

"I'm fine Lavi. Really, don't worry. It doesn't bother me that this cold, heartless, bastard just won't apologize. It's really nothing to worry about. It doesn't bother me one bit that he comes here and causes an argument and then does nothing about it." Allen says, a false smile on his face.

Kanda winced a bit. Truth be told, Allen's words hurt a bit.

"Allen…." Lavi whispers.

"Seriously Lavi, I'm fine." Allen responds smiling.

Then Kanda abruptly sits down and turns his head to the side, a stubborn scowl on his face.

"Sorry."

"Eh?" Allen asks, shocked.

"Sorry, don't make me repeat it again. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings..." Kanda answers stubbornly.

"Awwwww, that was so cuuuute Yuu-chan!" Lavi says gleefully.

"Shut it bunny." Kanda says, glaring at poor Lavi. Meanwhile, Allen is still staring at Kanda, going over what just happened. Then, Kanda turned to face him.

Allen expects him to say something like 'can I help you?' or 'what do you want?'. But instead, he asks "Are you still mad at me?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?" Allen asks dumbfounded.

"Damn it I swear you're going deaf. I asked you if you were still mad at me." Kanda says impatiently. Then Allen smiles brightly.

"Of course not Yuu-tan! After that performance, how could I bare to remain mad?" Allen says slyly. "Isn't that right Lavi?"

"But of course dear Allen. That was very brave of Yuu was it not?" Lavi agrees. "For a samurai to put his pride on the line by apologizing to this fair princess, is very brave!"

Allen and Lavi started cracking up after seeing the pissed look on Kanda's face.

"Are you two morons done yet?" Kanda asks. "Or am I going to go train alone?"

"The great, powerful, almighty Yuu is asking us to go train with him is he not?" Allen asks.

"That is correct my princess, shall we go?" Lavi replies.

"But of course, what kind of people would we be if we denied this offer. Such a thing happens once in a million years." Allen responds smiling.

"Then off we go!" Lavi says in between fits of laughter. Then suddenly, he stops.

"Hey Allen, we didn't get him to show any major public affection."

"You have got to be kidding me." Allen sighs.

* * *

Fin!

How was this chapter? I liked the way I made Allen and Lavi communicate. Such a cute duo!! And now for our omake!!

OMAKE!!--

"AAAALLLLLENNNNN!" Lavi yells.

"H-hai?" Allen asks.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Um, sure?"

-pecks Lavi on the lips-

"HAHA YUU! I GOT A KISS BEFORE YOU DID!!"

"Damn you, you stupid rabbit!! I'll beat you tomorrow, just you wait!!"

"That's a bit OOC, don't 'ya think Yuu?" Allen asks.

"Well blame our damn authoress!" Kanda yells.

"Hehe, did you call for me?" I ask.

"Ya, why did you make Yuu so OOC just now?" Lavi asks.

"'Tis a figment of my imagination that shall never come true. Thus, I must get it out of my system, ne?" I explain.

"Um, I think you should run…" Allen says, pointing at Kanda, who may I add, has Mugen unsheathed.

"Right-o! See ya guys in the next chappy!"


	7. Hellish Vacation: Day 2

Me: Sorry for not updating in a while...-sigh- My Internet was down...so I finished the story but couldn't upload it...

Kanda: ...tch...Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man...and now, let the story begin

Me: What are you rushing for huh? Got something to do mister? Is it more important than my story?

Kanda: Tch

Me: OI! FUTARITOMO!! KOCHI KOCHI!!

(hey! You two! Come here, come here!!)

Lavi & Allen: eh? Nani?

Me: -whispers- Kanda's trying to get me to start the story for some reason...will you help me figure out why?

Lavi & Allen: SURE!! But um, will we have to continue trying even when the story starts?!

Me: MOCHIRON!!

(of course)

Lavi & Allen: Sokode...boukenshousetsu tancho!!

(So...let the adventurous story start)

**The Bunny And The Samurai Chapter 7**

**Hellish Vacation: Day 2!!**

"Hey Allen." Lavi says, snuggling closer to the exorcist next to him.

"Yes Lavi?" Allen asks, turning to face the red-head.

"We have a mission that must turn out successful." Lavi replies.

"Eh? Really? I thought that we had a va-

"No silly. Did you forget already? Eclipse-san asked us to help her, remember now?" Lavi laughs.

"Oh yeah that. I still don't know why she couldn't have done it herself? I mean, can't she threaten Kanda some way or something, you know, like she always does. Saying she'll do something in the story and stuff like that." Allen replies, looking out his bedroom window.

"Yea, but then, that would be boring, ne?" Lavi says grinning.

"Hai, hai, whatever." Allen sighs. "So, do you have a plan of action? Or are we gonna waltz straight into our graves?"

"Eh...maybe...hehe" Lavi says nervously.

"Lavi..." Allen sighs.

"Don't worry Allen-chan! We just have to watch carefully and see if Yuu-chan is up to anything odd today..." Lavi says excitedly.

"Okay then...first thing's first, where is Kanda?" Allen asks.

"Um...meditating?" Lavi asks. "It's a bit late for him to be in the cafeteria."

"Okay then, I'm just here to accompany you. Lead the way." And with that said, the two exited Allen's room, and headed toward the training grounds.

* * *

"Ne, Yuu!" Lavi yelled.

"Tch." Kanda muttered.

'Are those two always this annoying in the morning?' Kanda thought. 'Is it too hard to ask for some peace and quiet?'

"YUU! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Lavi yelled louder.

'Just ignore it. You can do this. Just igno-

"DAMMIT YUU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!! DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO IGNORE SOMEONE?" Lavi yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Ignore. Ignore. Dammit, ignore, ignore ignore, igno-

"YUU?! ARE YOU F--ING DEAF OR SOMETHING?! WHEN I'M F--ING TALKING TO YOU, YOU F--ING ANSWER BACK. STOP WHAT YOU'RE F--ING DOING AND F--ING ANSWER ME!" Lavi screamed.

"Shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate dumb ass?" Kanda yells back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAYN THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE? BEFORE I GOT ALL WORKED UP HUH?" Lavi yelled again.

Allen watched as the two bickered, and, getting tired of their behavioral issues, he spoke up.

"Hey you two. Come now, kiss and make up will ya?" Allen said calmly, sitting on the grass, looking up at the two in a cute manor.

Kanda blushed a bit at the sight, but quickly used his bangs to cover it up. And Lavi, well, one look at Allen, and he started apologizing profusely.

Allen grinned and looked back up at Kanda.

"Ne Yuu?" Allen asked. Kanda looked at him in askance. "Do you have anything special planned today? Or something special to do?"

"Yes I do." Kanda answered.

"And what would that be?" Allen asked.

"Like I'd tell you. It's something you don't need to know about.." Kanda replied.

Allen puffed up his cheeks and pouted. Kanda felt like cracking at the spot, but couldn't. His pride and honor wouldn't allow him to succumb to such a childish act.

"I said no already moyashi." Kanda retorted.

"How many times do I have to tell you BaKanda? It's Allen! ALLEN. A-L-L-E-N."

"Keep going. Say it as many times as you want. I won't say your name until I feel like it." replied Kanda.

"-sigh- Just forget it." Allen sighs. Then he lays down on the grass.

"Am I being ignored again?" Lavi asks, laying down beside Allen, cuddling with him.

"Yes." Kanda answers, looking up at the sky.

"Eh? That's mean Yuu." Lavi replies, looking up at the samurai.

"Who said I was nice?" Kanda asks.

"Ah. I see." Lavi answers.

"Che."

"Hey Yuu?" Lavi asks.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just...really wanted to know what you had planned for today...that's all. So, can I know?" Lavi asks.

"No." Kanda answers.

"Awwwww... pwetty pwease?" Allen asks, pouting.

"I...I...I...dammit...fine I'll tell you just stop with the damn lip thing already." Kanda sighs.

"Yaaaaay!" Lavi and Allen chant.

"I was just going to tell you two that I, I, that I, I wanted you two to know that I...love you." Kanda said, hiding his blush with his bangs.

Lavi and Allen gaped. Did the almighty Yuu Kanda just say he loved them? I mean, sure, they knew it, but... who would've known that he would've just said it.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asks.

"Yea?"

"I should have gotten this on tape."

* * *

FIN!

Once again i'm sorry for this really late update. My internet was down, it went back on, then crashed before I got to post so yea...

hope you liked this chapter!

-Moon'sEclipse


	8. Hellish Vacation: Day 3, part 1

Me: Yay! A faster update!! Wooh!!

Lavi: Hey, calm down boss...

Me: You're not energetic, what's wrong Lavi?

Lavi: Oh nothing really...

Me: Hm...

Lavi:hn.

Me: ALLEN! YUU!

Allen & Kanda: What?

Me: Lavi's being all weird.

Allen: Ne, are you okay Lavi?

Lavi: -turns to look at Allen- ALLEN!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I'VE BEEN SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!!

Me: -sweat drops- guess we know what was wrong with him then...and today...we have a guest doing the disclaimer! -Turns to guest- If you would please start us off.

Tyki: Yes of course. Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man, she sure wish she did though...

Me: Oh, today, there will be something special planned for Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Linali, Reever, and Komui!

--

**Hellish Vacation: Day 3, Matchmakers part 1**

--

'I wonder what I should do today.' Allen thought as he took a bite of his dango.

"HEY! ALLEN-KUN! THERE YOU ARE!! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!!" Linali yelled as she ran up to Allen, panting.

"Are you okay Linali?" Allen asks.

"Uh, yeah, just fine. I just need to borrow you for a bit." Linali answers.

"Borrow me for a bit?" Allen asks. "Um, so, what do you need me for?"

"Just come with me." Then, Linali grabs his arm and leads him to their destination.

"Eh. But the dango!" Allen whines.

"Come on already!"

* * *

"Um, so what does this have to do with your brother?" Allen asks, looking at the office door he was led to.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Reever's obviously got a thing for nee-san, and nee-san obviously has a thing for Reever, but the two are too dense to notice when the other is showing more than colleague care. What I mean is, these two like each other but are too stupid to notice when the other is showing affection." Linali explains. "And I think it's about time destiny gets some help."

"And, why am I here?" Allen asks.

"Because, you're with Kanda and Lavi right? You have some experience with these things. And anyway, I have been dying to know this, tell me Allen, are you a seme or an uke?" Linali whispers.

"EEEEEEEEEEH? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN LINALI? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! ARE YOU ACTUALLY ASKING ME THIS?" Allen screeches.

"Ah, sorry, my bad, so you are an uke huh? Sorry if I hit a soft spot." Linali replies.

"NOOO! LINALI IT'S NOT THAT EITHER!! YOU CAN'T ACTUALLY THINK THAT WE ALREADY YOU KNOW...AGH! LINALI, YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG DAMN IDEA!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!!" Allen says horrifically.

"Oh wait, so...uh...Oh my god I'm so sorry Allen! I didn't mean to, well I did, but, I didn't know that you and, well, I, I'M SO SORRY ALLEN!" Linali exclaims hysterically.

"I just can't believe this. Linali, warn me when you ask me anything like that agin." Allen sighs, putting his hand against his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

"I'm sorry Allen-kun. Don't worry, I promise, I will warn you next time." Linali laughs nervously.

"Please do. Anyway, what's your plan?" Allen asks.

"Eh, what are you two doing, being all suspicious together? Could it be, Allen, you love Linali, not me?" a voice from behind asks.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen and Linali warn.

"Don't tell me what I just said was the truth?" the person says nervously.

"Lavi. SHHHHHHHHH!! Get over here, and of course I don't love Linali like that dumby, only in a sister sorta way." Allen lectures.

"Oh, okay then. So, what are you two doing anyway?" Lavi asks.

"Playing the role of matchmaker!" Allen and Linali whisper excitedly.

'Um, okay, I want in." Lavi exclaims.

Linali and Allen look at each other, to Lavi, and back to the other, then grin.

"Why not? The more the merrier." Allen grins.

* * *

"Okay, so all of this is for Komui and Reever. We're playing matchmaker for those two right?" Lavi asks.

"Yup." Linali and Allen answer.

"Okay then, what's our first course of action?" Lavi asks.

"That's what we were stuck on." Linali sighs.

"Hm, lemme see. Um, Komui likes coffee right, and wait, LINALI! Have you served the coffee yet?" Lavi asks.

"Well, I'm suppose to serve some soon, what does that have to do with an-

"Lavi you're a genius!" Allen whispers.

"I know I am Allen. Thanks for praising me!"

"Oh...I get it!" Linali exclaims. "You two will help me serve the coffee, we'll accidentally spill some on Reever and Nee-san...and then...um...help?"

"Something like that. The three of us serve the coffee. But, instead of spilling it on Komui and Reever, we spill it on everyone else. After all, everyone needs a break. And I'll whisper something in their ear before they leave the room, telling them to stay out until I come get them to come back. I'm sure they'll happily agree to the plan. And then Komui and Reever will be in the room alone, with all of that extra paperwork that will be left. And the two of them will be left to do it. And then they'll be alone for hours, I'll make sure to tell the rest of the science department that their paperwork will be handled. So, this is where we 'accidentally' jam the door shut, and 'incidentally' break the knob, and place a 'few' chairs in front of the door. But before we leave, we'll have a golem in there, but of course it'll be in di-

"Lavi, take a deeeeeeep breath." Allen interrupts.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Lavi says, taking deep breathes. "Okay then, as I was saying the golem will be in disguise, undetectable, and whatever it sees will be sent to us on Timcampy, that way we can see whatever is going on. And of course, the coffee they drink will have a little _something _in it." Lavi grins, playing with Allen's hair. Somehow getting Allen to sit on his lap while he was talking.

"That's genius Lavi." Linali says cheerfully.

"I know, isn't it? Aren't I?" Lavi asks.

"Yes, yes, all hail the almighty Lavi. Now can you let go of me?" Allen asks.

"Aw, but I like you sitting on my lap!" Lavi exclaims.

WAM!

"OOOOWIIIIIE!! THAT HURT ALLEN!" Lavi yells.

"Lavi! SHHHHHHH!!"

"Oh yeah, my bad." Lavi apologizes, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do I even want to know what you three are up to?" A voice from behind asks.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you with such a cliffy-like ending.

Depending on the reviews, I'll see how fast I'll put up "day 3 part 2", so...REVIEW!!

Ja! Minna!

Moon'sEclipse


	9. Hellish Vacation: Day 3, part 2

Me: I'd like to thank all of those who corrected me in the last chapter, it was a careless mistake and I'll make sure to edit thoroughly this time! And again, thanks!! Oh, and I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Komui: And no, Moon'sEclipse is not making me a girl. As she said, it was a mistake.

Tyki: Ok then, our main cast isn't here with us for the beginning of the story chat/disclaimer so...

Reever: Deal with us in the mean time.

Jasdevi: Hihi! Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man.

Miranda: Please enjoy the sto-

Lavi: Ah! Where the hell did my headband go!? I can't bleepin find it anywhere.

Miranda: I'm so sorry!!

Lavi: Eh? But you have nothing to do with this.

Miranda: I'm so sorry! I'm such a failure! I don't deserve to be alive!!

Lavi:...um ok...oh yea, Enjoy the story!

--

**Hellish Vacation: Day 3, part 2**

--

"_Lavi! SHHHHHHH!!"_

"_Oh yeah, my bad." Lavi apologizes, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Do I even want to know what you three are up to?" A voice from behind asks._

* * *

Lavi, Allen, and Linali turn around slowly and pale once they see who the figure is.

"Oh, um, hey there Yuu-chan. Fancy meeting you here. What could you be doing here at this time?" Lavi says nervously.

"Usagi, it's morning, I'm going to eat breakfast." Kanda responds impatiently.

"Well then I guess we shouldn't disturb you. Go ahead and get your breakfast." Allen said. "Don't mind us."

"Che. I was going to eat breakfast. But the three of you are being suspicious. Now I'm staying, and besides, I was ordered to stick around you two was I not?" Kanda replied.

"We're so touched Yuu!" Allen says with teary eyes.

"Who knew you wanted to spend this much time with us!" Lavi added.

"Tch" Kanda said as he sat down next to the three of them, who were in the midst of discussing their plan.

"We'll explain everything to you later, okay Yuu-chan? First we need to talk over a few things. You'll probably get the main point of our plan anyway though." Lavi says.

"Whatever."

"Okay, now that we have Yuu involved, won't it be weird having three extra people serve coffee?" Lavi asks.

"You have a point Lavi, coffee serving is usually done by me only, so, they'll probably notice that we're up to something." Linali replies.

"Then if they ask, just say that Linali asked us to accompany her." Allen says, leaning against Lavi's back.

"That's genius! But, then, what if they ask why I asked you guys to accompany me?" Linali asks.

"Then just say that you decided to ask us to accompany you, so that we'd scare away any nasty octopi that tried to get you. You're brother would accept that wouldn't he?" Allen asks, moving over to play with Kanda's hair, who, grudgingly allowed him to.

"Wow, Allen, you're on a role today!" Linali says, earning a bright smile from Allen.

"So, we'll come in with Linali, spill coffee on everyone except Komui and Reever, and then what? Just walk out on them?" Lavi asks.

"Lavi." Allen sighs.

"I'm guessing this was the usagi's plan in the first place." Kanda asks.

"Yeah." Linali and Allen answer.

"Baka." Kanda says as he places a kiss on Lavi's forhead. "Think of something, it was your plan, you thought of how to start it, so you think of a way to end it."

"OKAY YUU! I'LL DO MY BEST!!" The newly refreshed Lavi yells, a bit too loudly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" Komui yells, opening the door. Then, he sees the three boys with his precious little sister. "YOU THREE!! WHAT ARE YOU NASTY OCTOPI DOING WITH MY DEAREST LINALI??"

"Nii-san, they're actually helpi-

"GET AWAY NASTY OCTOPI!! SHOO!!" Komui yellls as he summons Komurin number 'we lost track after so many Komurins, so we'll just name it Komurin X'.

"Ah shit! Where the hell did that damn thing come from?" Allen curses loudly as he gets up to run.

"Komurin X, eliminate the octopi!"

"Nii-san! Like I was saying, these three are on-

"ATTACK KOMURIN!"

"Shit! Make a run for it!!" Lavi yells.

"Dammit, I am so not in the mood for this right now!!" Allen yells.

"I just had to pick this fucking time to meet up with you two. What kind of god damn luck do I fucking have?" Kanda swears.

"Kanda! Stop swearing and keep running unless you want to be turned into mince meat!" Allen advises.

"Hey you two! Keep running, I'll catch up!" Lavi yells.

"You got it!" Allen replies.

"Odzutchi Kodzutchi! BAN BAN BAN!"

"Hehehe, nice try, but my Komurin X is indestructible." Komui yells form the top of his Komurin.

"Ah dammit!" Lavi yells as he jumps onto his hammer.

"Ah!" Allen yells as Lavi pulls him onto the hammer. Kanda jumps on after Allen is secure.

"Thought you two might need a lift!" Lavi grins.

"Not so fast you dirty octopi." Komui says as Komurin X grabs the hammer's handle.

"Lavi." Allen says darkly.

"Um, yes Allen?" Lavi asks nervously.

"When we get out of this, you are dead." Kanda finishes.

"I know." Lavi says sadly.

"Crown Clown! Activate!"

"Mugen! Activate!"

"Edge end!!"

"Kaichu: Ichigen!!"

"Hohoho, it seems you two didn't hear me when I said Komurin X was indestructible!" Komui yells in delight as Komurin grabs Kanda and Allen by their legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Kuso!!" Allen screams.

"You better let go of me and the moyashi! If you don't, you will die, a horrible, slow, miserable, painful, bloody, death." Kanda threatens.

"Ah dammit Komui-san! The blood's rushing to my head!!" Allen yells.

"Don't worry guys!! I'll get you down from there don't you wo-

"NII-SAN! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SANE! LET THOSE TWO DOWN NOW!!" Linali yells angrily, a really, really, really, scary look on her face. "IF YOU DON'T, SO HELP ME, I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!! I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE AWAY FROM YOU AND WILL NEVER LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT DISGUST ON MY FACE!!"

"But, but, but, Linali, these octopi tried taking you away from me!! They're dirty men who just want you for themselves. They're jealous th-

"Nii-san. LIKE I WAS TRYING TO SAY OVER A MILLION TIMES ALREADY, THEY ARE JUST HELPING ME!! THEY'RE MAKING SURE THAT OCTOPI DON'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!" Linali yells.

"Oh, ok then. Sorry about all of this...well then, gotta go, Reever's waiting for me to do a lot of documents." And with that, Komui skipped away.

* * *

"Um, I'm sorry about all of this guys, I guess, we should plan elsewhere? Somewhere, not in front of nii-sans office." Linali says nervously, staring at the three she dragged into her plan with bandages all over. They were currently in Allen's room, thanking god for being alive.

"Yea, I guess." Allen sighs. "ITE!"

"What is it Allen-kun?" Linali asks.

"Oh nothing, it just hurts to breathe is all." he answer nonchalantly.

"Um, Allen-kun." Linali sweat-drops.

"How are you, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks.

"Just fine, never better." Kanda says bitterly.

"Um, okay."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Allen asks, poker face smacked across his face.

* * *

Um, sorry for the cliffy again. The next chapter will start the plan off!

-Moon'sEclipse


	10. Hellish Vacation: Day 4

Me: I have a lot of spare time lately, so expect some faster updates minna-san!! Oh yea, and I'd like to thank Julye chan. I've been so caught up with the story's plot that I didn't notice that I barely included any YuuxLavi so yea, expect some more of that!! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers as well!!

Oh yeah, and I'm glad I was able to cheer you up Julye chan!! That means I'm doing a good job as the authoress!!

Kanda: Tch.

Me: Aw, is Yuu-chan in a pissy mood right now??

Kanda: Shut up.

Me: Come now, this isn't the proper attitude for a respectable woman as yourself, now is it?

Kanda: MUGEN.

Me: Yipes, um, uh, Tyki!! Take over please!! -runs away-

Tyki: ...Moon'sEclipse doesn't own D. Gray Man. Please enjoy the story...

--

**Hellish Vacation: Day 4**

--

"_Oh nothing, it just hurts to breathe is all." he answered nonchalantly. _

"_Um, Allen-kun." Linali sweat-drops._

"_How are you, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks._

"_Just fine, never better." Kanda says bitterly. _

"_Um, okay." _

"_Well then, shall we begin?" Allen asks, poker face smacked across his face._

_--_

Lavi and Linali grin before answering. "We shall."

Kanda sighs but smirks, it's not everyday you see the little moyashi getting all evil. The usagi and moyashi's behavior was pretty amusing, it was...cute, to say the least. But he'd rather die than admit that.

"But first, we need to tell everyone in the science department, excluding Komui and Reever, about our plan. How will we pull that off?" Linali asks.

"I shall take care of that. Be back in a bit."

* * *

"Okay then, phase one complete. The science department is aware, But they said they'd rather drink the coffee, and pretend to get a stomach virus, not get burned...hehe." Lavi said when he returned. "They said to say that Jerry made two cups of coffee, when Linali walked in, and asked if she could make the rest. Thus, Komui and Reever assume that they got the two normal drinks."

"Okay then, let's move on to phase two!" Linali exclaims.

"Yup. Let's go you guys." Lavi says cheerily. Allen gets up and smiles at him, then signaling for Lavi to look at Kanda. "Hmph. Yuu-chan, you're coming with us too. So get up and follow me!!" he says as he grabs Kanda's hand and walks off. Allen doesn't move, but smiles at the scene before him.

"Hey beansprout!! You coming or what?" Lavi yells.

"Ah, wait for me!! And my name is ALLEN!!"

"Well then, let's strive forward and hope this plan is a success!!" Lavi says as he pulls Allen and Kanda with him, Linali already holding two trays of coffee.

"Um guys, do you mind helping me with the trays? It's getting a bit heavy." Linali says.

"Oh yeah, sorry Linali." Allen and Lavi say as they each grab a tray from Linali.

"Now then, to Nii-san's office!!"

* * *

"Ah, Linali!! Did you come to visit your beloved brother?!" Komui asks when a familiar face enters the room.

"Supervisor...work" Reever says, throwing Komui a folder of documents. Slightly annoyed and what was that word? Oh yes, jealous. Jealous of the fact that Linali was all the supervisor ever thought about. (Aw...poor Reever)

"Actually brother, we're just here to give you guys your coffee." Linali says as she takes the coffee off the trays that Lavi and Allen are holding, and gives them out.

Everyone takes a sip of the coffee once it's placed before them when, suddenly...

"ARGH!! My stomach!!" The majority of the science department yell in agony. "What is wrong with this thing??"

"Um, Linali made the coffee, well, except for the two that Jerry prepared." Allen explained.

"And, Linali, what exactly did you put in our coffee?" Johnny asks grimly.

'Nice acting guys.' Linali thinks. "Well, chocolate syrup, some cinnamon, the coffee mix, melted caramel, a dash of salt, some water and a litt-

"YOU DIDN'T PUT ANY MILK OR SUGAR IN OUR COFFEE?? AND YOU PUT ALL OF THAT UNECCESARY STUFF IN THERE??" they yell.

"Well, I tried my best, didn't I?" Linali asks through teary eyes.

"Well, we, um, uh, argh!! Our stomaches!!" Then they all head for the door. "Please excuse us supervisor!!" they yell, mumbling something about going to the bathroom to throw up for several hours. But as they run, Johnny secretly releases a golem he was holding, telling it to find somewhere to hide, but to make sure that it always has its sight on Komui and Reever.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san, I made them all sick." Linali says, looking at the floor. "Now there will be no one to do the rest of these documents."

"Never fear dear Linali, me and Reever will do all of it! Ne, Reever?" Komui says looking in Reever's direction.

'Wait, why do I have to stay?' Reever thinks. 'And hold on a second, only the two of us doing documents for several hours, all alone? Wha, why? What am I going to do? Okay Reever, you can do this, just stay calm. Nothing will happen. And besides those three are here right? So all I have to do is focus on the paperwork, just foc-

"AAAAAAH!!" Allen yells.

"What is it Allen-kun?" Linali asks. And she watches as Allen horridly points up at a familiar robot that was summoned behind Komui.

"Komurin?" Lavi asks disbelievingly.

"No Lavi. It's a stick on wheels. No duh it's Komurin, but why is it here?" Allen asks, hiding behind Kanda.

"Oh, you're asking about Komurin R are you not?" Komui asks excitedly.

"Komurin R? Not X?" Lavi asks.

"Yea, well you see, I made another one, and decided to use an R, because I like the letter R." Komui explains.

'More like you used an R because Reever's name begins with an R.' Kanda thought, looking up at the mad scientist with a bored look.

"Okay then, well, you should get back to the documents nii-san!! We'll leave you two to your business." Linali says as she grabs the three and walks out.

"Okay then, phase two and three complete. Now for phase four, watch and see what happens." Allen says, signaling Timcampy to show them the live footage.

--

"Reever!! Come help me with this please!!" Komui calls.

"You need help with a document?" Reever asks, looking up from his desk.

"But I don't get it. It says 'A person you want to dedicate your life to'." Komui says, showing him the survey that Johnny had given him. (go Johnny! Way to stick ahead of things!!)

"A survey? You're not doing the documents..." Reever sighs.

"I will, after this though. So explain what 'a person you want to dedicate your life to' means". Komui says.

Reever blushes and looks down. "It m-m-means that you have to write down the name of the person you'd want to spend the rest of your life with, who you want to be together forever with, sort of like m-m-marriage."

"Hmmmm...okay then, thanks Reever!!" Komui says happily.

'Come on Reever, keep it together. We're just colleagues, nothing more, there's no way he feels that way about me. So just focus on you docume-

"REEVER!!" Komui calls again.

"Yes, supervisor?" Reever asks.

"So, it means, who do you love and care for deeply, and want to be with forever? Right?" Komui asks, rubbing his head.

"Yes."

"Okay! Thanks again Ree-chii!!" Komui yells.

"Ree-chii?" Reever asks.

"Yea, a nickname, do you not like it?" Komui asks.

"No, just forget it, it's fine." Reever sighs.

"Okay Ree-chii!" Komui says happily.

**Meanwhile...**

"Aw look, nii-sans already made up a nickname!" Linali exclaims.

"So, it's just a nickname." Kanda scoffs.

"Just a nickname? Weren't you the one who calls Lavi usagi, the one who called Allen moyashi ever since you first met him?" Linali asks.

"Che."

"Yea, I thought so Kanda." Linali says smiling.

"But not only that, you heard the topic Komui's been asking Reever about, right?" Lavi asks, embracing his dear Yuu.

"Yea, and this is getting interesting." Allen says grinning.

**Back to Komui and Ree-chii!!**

"Hey, supervisor, I was wondering if..."

"Hn, what is it Ree-chii?"

"If it was alright for me to..."

"Alright for you to...what?"

"Call you...Ko-chan..." Reever says, blushing twenty different shades of red. "You know, since, you, since you're calling me Ree-chii." Komui smirks inwardly, knowing that the other does indeed, have feelings for him. (Ah Komui, you scheming little...)

"Of course you can Ree-chii!!" Komui smiles brightly.

"Ah, okay then." Reever replies, looking back down at his paperwork, trying to hide his furious blush.

--

"Ne, Ree-chii?" Komui asks.

"Yea K-k-ko-chan?" Reever stutters. Komui smiles and looks at him.

"Does this mean that, you are the person I want to dedicate my life to?" Komui asks.

"I don't know. It is after all your decision. I'm not the one who knows." Reever says blushing madly. He looks down at the unfinished documents for god knows how long, not even noticing the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Ree-chii?" Komui whispers into Reever's ear. Reever's entire body stiffens up, not expecting the close contact.

"Y-y-yea? Can I h-h-hel-

Not even giving Reever enough time to finish his sentence, Komui raises his chin and clashes their lips together for what seemed like eternity, but you know, humans do need air to breathe. If they get no air, they go bye bye.

Panting, Reever looks at Komui with wide eyes, his fingers tracing his lips, where Komui's soft ones had just been.

"I guess this does mean that you are the person I want to dedicate my life to." Komui says softly, smiling at Reever.

--

"Go Nii-san!!" Linali squeals.

"Ah yes, all of our hard work paid off, ne, Allen?" Lavi asks.

"Yea, it did, didn't it?" Allen responds smiling.

"AW, you're so adorable moyashi-chan!!" Lavi says as he glomps poor wittle Allen.

"Hey, Allen-kun, why is it so easy to tell who the seme in this relationship is?" Linali asks.

"LINALI!! NOT THIS AGAIN!! I TOLD YOU TO WARN ME DAMMIT!!"

* * *

Le fin!

I hope you enjoyed this Ree-chiixKo-chan chappy!!

Oh, don't forget to review peoples!!

I need reviews to survive...lol

Ja Minna!!

-Moon'sEclipse


	11. Hellish Vacation: Day 5

Me: Hi peoples!! I'm glad you guys are still supporting me by reading and reviewing!! -passes Kanda a piece of paper-

Kanda: -reads paper- This chapter will have no plot what so ever, and will write itself, example: once our authoress starts writing, the story will develop from there. -passes paper to Lavi-

Lavi: -looks at paper- But fear not our faithful readers/reviewers!! This chapter will have fluff and humor!! Moyashi-chan, paper!! -passes paper to Allen-

Allen: -Sighs- you couldn't say all of this by yourself?

Me: nope!! Now read the what the paper says.

Allen: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man...

Me: Hehe, chapter 11 commence!!

--

**Hellish Vacation: Day 5**

--

"_Go Nii-san!!" Linali squeals._

"_Ah yes, all of our hard work paid off, ne, Allen?" Lavi asks._

"_Yea, it did, didn't it?" Allen responds smiling._

"_AW, you're so adorable moyashi-chan!!" Lavi says as he glomps poor wittle Allen._

"_Hey, Allen-kun, why is it so easy to tell who the seme in this relationship is?" Linali asks._

"_LINALI!! NOT THIS AGAIN!! I TOLD YOU TO WARN ME DAMMIT!!"_

--

"Ah kami, my head hurts." Allen sighs as he gets out of bed, removing his shirt for his daily morning exercises (insert fangirl swoon here XD).

"BEANSPROUT-CHAN!!"

"ALLEEEEEEEN-KUUUUUN!!" Two voices yell as the door is knocked down. Leaving Allen to glare daggers at the two intruders.

"Um, sorry?" Linali says nervously, while Lavi stares shamelessly at the beansprout.

"Ehem, is there a reason you two felt the need to bust my door down?" Allen asks.

"Oh yeah, come with us!" Linali says, grabbing Allen's hand.

"Wait, let me just put my shirt on." Allen replies.

"Forget the shirt! Just come!!" Linali yells as she drags her poor victim away with Lavi in tow.

* * *

"And, why exactly did you drag me to the training grounds, that it couldn't possibly wait for me to put my shirt on?" Allen asks impatiently.

"Well ya see, the thing is, please please please PLEASE help us my little edible cookie" Lavi begs.

"Okay then, I choose to ignore that little comment." Allen says, turning to face Linali. "Help you with what?"

"Um, ehehehe, with..."

"With...what?" Allen asks.

"With Yuu-chan's little 'mood'" Lavi finishes.

"Yuu-chan's little mood?" Allen asks.

"Yep, Yuu-chan's little mood."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Allen asks.

"That Yuu-chan's being all bitchy!! He keeps on ignoring me and I don't know why." Lavi says hugging Allen's bare chest.

"Okay, instead of trying to feel me up, apologize for whatever you did to him." Allen says, pushing Lavi away.

"Hm, but I like that first choice better." Lavi grins. WHAM. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! Okay fine, but why do you assume that I did something that angered or annoyed him? Would I do something like that?"

"Lavi." Allen says, voice deadpanned.

"No seriously, I have no idea what you are talking abo-

"Lavi."

"I'M SORRY!! I ONLY INTERRUPTED HIS MEDITATION A GAZILLION TIMES, I DIDN 'T MEAN TO ANGER HIM!!" Lavi yells.

'And that, is how you get Lavi to crack.' Linali thinks, sweat dropping.

"Now, then, where is Yuu?" Allen asks.

"There." Lavi points to a figure sitting on the grass, a few feet away from them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!! WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET THERE?" Allen yells.

"Before us..." Linali sighs.

"Okay then my wittle adowable cupcake, lesh go tame the Yuu beast!!" Lavi says.

"Nope, you stay here, I rather not risk you getting killed."

"But Yuu wouldn't kill me with you right there."

"No, I meant me, stop it with the damn edible food nicknames. It's making me hungry."

"Oh, okay..." Lavi says as he goes to a corner and starts growing mushrooms.

--

"Yuu?" Allen asks, sitting next to Kanda.

"Hn?" He responds, keeping his eyes closed.

"Are you mad at the usagi?" Allen asks.

Kanda smirks, the beansprout knew how to deal with his attitude, and picked up a few things along the way, his name calling being one of them.

"Annoyed, not really mad."

"Oh okay. But I guess it's still not safe for him to come here yet though, it's still possible that he'll be skinned alive." Allen sighs, laying down. Kanda opens his eyes, to see the shirtless beansprout looking up at the sky.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? And what do you mean by that?" Kanda asks, eyes scanning the sprouts well defined muscles.

"Ah, long story short, Linali dragged me here before I put my shirt back on. Oh and, you're probably not in the mood to kill the bunny, but I might be, if he tries feeling me up some more, or calls me another ridiculous name."

"So that's why the bunny's growing mushrooms?" Kanda asks, looking at the depressed Lavi.

"Now then, I'm sure I've said this before but," Allen get up and kisses Kanda on the forehead. "Come now, kiss and make up will ya?" He says, wide grin on his face.

"Tch." But he feels the corners of his lip tugging up into a smirk.

--

"Oi, usagi." Kanda says.

"Y-Yuu? Do my eyes deceive me?" Lavi asked playfully.

"Get up will you?" Kanda asks, extending his hand out.

"HAI!!" Lavi says. Grabbing Kanda's hand, hugging him.

**Meanwhile...**

"You are so lucky you don't have to deal with this Linali." Allen sighs.

"But, it seems like you're happy with all of it."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Allen replies smiling a genuine smile, that Kanda and Lavi just happened to see, staring at the sight.

"Allen, you...-

"ALLLEEEEEEN!! THAT WAAAAAAS SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!!" Lavi says, jumping Allen, knocking him down in the process. Then, he felt a pair of lips on his own.

"Lavi?" Allen asks, sitting up.

Then, he feels a pair of strong arms wrapped around him possessively.

"Kanda?" Allen asks. He looks up to see Lavi grinning madly.

"Am I the only one confused?" Allen asks.

"We just wanted to let you know that we love you, a lot!" Lavi says happily.

"You guys...-

"What, no thanks?" Kanda asks, hugging his little moyashi.

"Sheesh, who knew you were a closet softy, and yea, thanks, I mean it." Allen says to them, smiling.

Linali smiles, looking at the scene before her. When she hears a scream.

"LINALI-CHAAAAAAN!! REE-CHII'S MAD AT MEEEEEEEE!! HE WON'T TALK TO MEEEEE!!"

She looks nervously at Allen. "Um, Allen...help?"

"Dear Kami-sama, what the hell did I do to deserve this?" he sighs.

* * *

Fin.

So how'd you like it?

Are you guys enjoying the faster updates and all?

-Moon'sEclipse


	12. Hellish Vacation: Day 6

Me: Wooh!! I ish so happy!! Yesh I ish!! I'm gwad you guysh like the shtowy!! Lol, anyway, glad people like this story, I thought people would start getting bored of it, and I'm so happy you guys are still reviewing!!

Lavi: Arigatou, ne?

Me: Mhm, arigatou minna-san, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Kanda: Tch, Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man

Allen: Why me? What did I ever do?? WAAAAAAAAAAAH!! THIS ISN'T FAAAAAAAIR!!

Lavi: Ah, Allen, don't cry, please don't cry...

Linali: Oh dear, tears of frustration...

Allen: I truly am cursed... -sobs in corner-

Lavi: Ah, Allen, stop growing mushrooms!!

Allen: Look who's -sniff- talking -sniff- mister. You -sniff- were growing -sniff- mushrooms -sniff- before -sniff- too!

Me: I DEDICATE THIS CHAPPY TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!Oh and yea, beware of lots of foul language in this chapter, from Allen but...whatever...beware, you've been warned XD!

--

**The Bunny And The Samurai**

**Hellish Vacation: Day 6**

**--**

"_Sheesh, who knew you were a closet softy, and yea, thanks, I mean it." Allen says to them, smiling._

_Linali smiles, looking at the scene before her. When she hears a scream._

"_LINALI-CHAAAAAAN!! REE-CHII'S MAD AT MEEEEEEEE!! HE WON'T TALK TO MEEEEE!!"_

_She looks nervously at Allen. "Um, Allen...help?"_

"_Dear Kami-sama, what the hell did I do to deserve this?" he sighs._

--

"Um, Allen, we should go now... nii-san's going into overly depressed mode..." Linali says, sweat dropping.

"Yea, yea, I know...I'm coming." Allen sighs.

"Hey, don't worry Allen-tan, we'll come with you!" Lavi says, hugging Allen.

"Lavi, remember, I'm not wearing a shirt, this is uncomfortable, let go of me, and Allen-tan?" Allen says.

"Aw, but does it matter if you're not wearing a shirt? I mean, I don't mind one bit, in fact, I think it's better this way! Oh and yeah, Allen-tan!" Lavi grins.

"Okay then you perverted bunny, no hug for you. And well, whatever, at least the name isn't an edible food. YUU-CHAN!!" Allen says, giving Kanda a hug.

"Eh, no hug for me? Why not?" Lavi pouts.

"Because I said so. Now, wait for me at Komui-san's office, I need to go put on a shirt." Allen says, leaving the group until a hand grabs his arm.

"What is it Yuu?" Allen asks. He brings Allen's face up to his.

"Why don't I go with you?" Kanda asks, smirking at the look on his moyashi's face.

"Yuu, I..." And then a whole bunch of flowers and hearts and sparkliness (not a word hm, well, now it is) surrounds them until...

"Yea, didn't work with the usagi, not gonna work with you, nice try though." Allen says as he turns around and starts walking away, leaving Kanda to smirk.

"AH JEEZ MOYASHI-CHAN!! WHAT A MOOD KILLER!!" Lavi yells.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Allen yells as he throws some of the mushrooms that Lavi had grown earlier.

"Ah, okay, I give up, I'm waving the white flag!" Lavi says, using his arms to shield him from the ebil mushwooms.

"OH AND YUU!" Allen yells.

"Hn."

"Maybe some other time!!" Allen says, smirking at the look on Lavi's face.

'Allen – 2, Lavi – 0' Linali thinks sweat dropping for the umpteenth time today.

"MOYASHI-CHAN!! THAT IS SOOOOO NOT FAIR!!" Lavi yells.

"WELL, LIFE'S NOT FAIR LAVI!!" Allen replies, walking into the corridors.

"Hey Yuu?" Lavi asks, looking at his wittle edible cookie's retreating back.

"What?" was his reply.

"We need to jump him one day."

"Yes we do."

'Well, I guess these two are the seme-

"DON'T YOU TWO DARE THINK THAT YOU CAN OR WILL FOR THAT MATTER!! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT CROWNED CLOWN SLICES YOU IN HALF, RIPS OUT YOUR INSIDES, BATHES IN YOUR BLOOD, EATS YOUR INTESTINES FOR DINNER, AND FEED THE REMAINS TO THE AKUMA!" Came Allen's voice from god knows where.

'Allen – 3, Kanda&Lavi – 0' Linali thinks.

"Wait, wha, where?" Lavi asks.

"I guess, jumping him won't be such a good thing." A slightly mortified Kanda replies.

"Definitely not. Wouldn't want to fear the uke's wrath." Lavi says.

"WHO THE HELL IS YOUR GOD DAMNED UKE!?" Allen yells from his window.

"Damn he's fast." Lavi mutters. "How does he freaking hear me, and doesn't he have a horrible sense of direction? Damn my uke's good.."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT GOD DAMNED WORD AGAIN OR YOU'RE FUCKING GOING STRAIGHT DOWN TO HELL DAMN USAGI!" Allen yells.

'Allen – 4, Kanda&Lavi – 0'

"Yuu-chan, isn't he getting all scary...and over me calling him uk-

"DIE LAVI!!" Allen yells, jumping out of the window and landing gracefully on the ground, Crowned Clown in tow.

'WINNER - ALLEN' Linali thinks nervously.

"I didn't even finish saying the word..." Lavi says. Making an unmanly 'eeeeeeeeeek' noise when Allen's sword is brought up to his face.

"What do we say?" Allen asks, smiling a bit too innocently.

"Sorry Moyash-

SWISH.

"AAAAAAAAAH!! I'M SORRY ALLEN!! DEAR KAMI-SAMA, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE TODAY!! I STILL NEED TO TURN ALLEN INTO AN UK-"

"Lavi." Allen threatens.

"Gomen, Allen-sama."

"Good answer." Allen smiles.

'Allen is scary.' thinks the three exorcists.

* * *

"Ree-chii!! Come on, please talk to me!! I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I didn't mean to make you mad!! Ree-chii!! Come on, Ree-chii, please, please, please, don't be mad at me!!" Komui begs Reever.

"Hmph." Reever turns away, leaving Komui to cry bullets.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!! REEEEEE-CHIIIIIIIII HATES ME!! I MIGHT AS WELL DIE NOW!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Komui wails.

Then, the four exorcists walk in, sweat dropping at the sight before them.

"Um, everyone in the science department except for nii-san and Reever, I'm sorry for the inconvenience that my brother has caused, please, go take the rest of the uh...week off." Linali says.

"Wooh!! Yeah vacation! Linali should be the superviso- oh wait, but then we'll have triple the amount of paperwork to organize. Apparently, supervisor has motivation, and once he's signed papers, we've got to organize them, which means...more work" the majority of the sci. dept. say.

"No need to worry, me, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Reever, and nii-san will take care of everything." Linali says smiling.

"We will?" Komui, Reever, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda ask.

"Yes, _we will_." Linali says smiling in a creepy kinda way that's basically telling them 'Yes, _we_. _We_, will organize it. Because _we _need to help out once in a while, don't _we? _You better says yes or who knows what's gonna happen to you."

"Yes ma'am!" came the immediate reply from everyone except Kanda who just said 'hn'.

"Good. Okay then, LEAVE, THE LOT OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT NEEDED ANYMORE!!" Linali yells.

"Yes ma'am." they say, leaving before they have to face the wrath of Linali but kicking Li.

"Now that that's been taken care of, nii-san, please tell me _why _Reever's mad at you. Yes, do tell. Because I _AM _making a doujinshi about the two of you, my hard work will not go to waste. And I swore to myself to only make a doujinshi only if the people are a couple. So you two _will _make up if it is the last thing you ever do." Linali states.

"Um, Linali, the thing is...Reever's mad because I was hanging out with Jerry all day today.

"OH MY GOD!! I SWEAR, THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME!! HE'S FREAKING JEALOUS KOMUI!! HE'S IGNORING YOU BECAUSE HE'S DAMN JEALOUS THAT YOU WERE SPENDING TIME WITH JERRY NOT HIM, ARE YOU THAT BLIND? UNLESS YOU WANT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE TO STAY MAD AT YOU FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, AND IGNORE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE, YOU BETTER MARCH YOUR ASS OVER TO HIM, AND FREAKING APOLOGIZE! YOU GOT THAT ALL? OR DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE, WHICH, MAY I ADD, I ALREADY FUCKING DID. NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I AM SORRY FOR MY CRUDE LANGUAGE, BUT YOU FREAKING DESERVED IT! SO, EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SOMETHING!" Allen says as he storms out of the room.

"Excuse us, but we must calm our uke!" Lavi says as he drags Kanda out the door.

"I AM NOT YOUR GOD DAMN UKE!" they hear Allen yell.

...awkward silence...

"Allen-kun is scawy..." Komui says, going into fetal position.

"Oh, Ree-chii, I sowy, I didn't mean to make you jealous. And I like you a lot, so pwease don't ignore me for the rest of my life."

"Ah, Ko-chan, I won't. I guess... I forgive you." Reever says, blushing. Komui smirks, and pulls Reever into a soft, loving, kiss.

'Wooh! Doujinshi idea!!' Linali thinks.

"But really, I didn't know Allen could get this agitated." Reever says.

"Well, I've been involving him in all of my schemes so, I guess this is just the stress that he was holding onto." Linali sighs. "Which reminds me, you two need to apologize, and thank Allen for all of his help."

"...I'm not too sure I want to see him right now." Komui and Reever.

"Do you think that was a suggestion, no, it was an order, go, now!" Linali commands.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Soooo...what'd you think. Did'ja like it? Hehe, i'm waiting for your reviews people.

Oh, and what do you guys think I should do, do you think I should make Kanda go all flirty since he's getting used to the relationship, or just leave Lavi as the flirtatious one? It's all up to you people!!

-Moon'sEclipse

-'till next time!


	13. Intermission: Two New Exorcists

Me: Wooooh!! An update is coming!!

Allen: Ah and yes, Nella-san, please look forward to seeing how your character turned out!!

Me: If any one of my fabulous readers would like to be included in the story, don't hesitate to ask!! Just PM me, or ask in your review!!

Kanda: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man

Lavi: Yuu's grumpy cause we had to work overtime in Rai-chan's, Pay Back? Fic.

Allen: Rai-chan?

Lavi: Yeah, Rai-chan!! I was reading a conversation between Nella-san and Eclipse-san, and found out her nickname was Rai.

Me: So you were going through my mail? -cracks knuckles-

Lavi: Um, enjoy the story!! -runs from fire-breathing Rai-

Me: Oh and I hope you don't mind me making us siblings here Nella-san, I was going to include myself in this chapter too, so, I thought this plot bunny would turn out even better!

--

**Intermission: Two New Exorcists**

--

"Mou, Nii-san, why do you always send me out on errands?" Linali mutters.

"Ah, Linali, morning!" Allen yells.

"Allen-kun!! One of the people I was looking for!" Linali says.

"Um, looking for me?" Allen asks nervously, getting ready to make a run for it.

"Relax Allen, Nii-san just wants to introduce us to two new exorcists. Apparently, they're siblings who are sole survivors of an akuma attack. And both of them have innocence so, we need to meet them. I wonder what they're like. Are they girls? Boys? A girl and boy? I wonder if they're into inces-

"Linali, that's enough. Who else are you looking for?" Allen asks.

"Well, everyone else is on a mission besides you, me, Kanda, and Lavi. So, we need to find Lavi and Kanda."

"Leave it to me." Allen sighs.

"AAAAAAAAAH!! TYKI'S ATTACKING MEEE!!" Allen shrieks, grinning when two male figures come rushing to him.

"Tyki, Allen? Really, that person of all people?" Linali asks laughing.

"Yea, apparently, these two have the idea that Tyki has a thing for me." Allen laughs.

"Now, you two come with us." Allen says, following Linali.

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad all of you cou- eeeeeeeep!! It's Allen!!" Komui shrieks, hiding behind an unknown female.

"Get away from me." The female growls.

"Um, sorry." Komui apologizes.

"Now then if you would please take a se-

"Is that coffee?" another one of the girls asks.

"Cool it Nella, it's just coffe."

"JUST coffee Rai? Are you serious?? It's coffee for Pete's sake!" The girl now identified as Nella states.

"Hai, hai, calm down for now. I promise I'll get you as much coffee as you want later."

"You mean it?" Nella asks.

"Yea yea, now pipe down." Rai sighs.

"Okay then."

"Well, girls, please introduce yourself." Komui says.

"Hai. I'm Rai Shirasen" Rai says with a bored tone.

"Hiya!! I'm Nella Shirasen!! Get on my bad side and you're dead!!" Nella says with a smile.

"Uh, I'm Allen Walker pleased to meet you."

"Linali Li, I'm sure we'll get along just fine!" Linali squeals.

"Nice to meet'cha!! I'm Lavi, the bookman's apprentice!"

"Grumpy over here is Yuu Kanda, you probably don't want to call him Yuu cause it gets on his nerves." Allen says.

"But we can call him Yuu because he loves us!"

"Shut it now you two." Kanda says menacingly.

"Ahahahah..." Lavi and Allen laugh nervously.

"Nice to meet you all." The two girls bow.

"Ah, no need to be all formal. I understand that sometimes formalities just get on your nerves." Allen smiles.

"Thanks Allen-san." Nella says, pulling her sister's arm.

"Can I help you Nella?" Rai asks.

"Let's tell them about our innocence!" Nella says.

"Hai hai."

"Yaaaay! You're the best Rai!" Nella says in delight.

"My innocence concerns two twin blades, one represents yin, the other yang. I can fight with one sword, but when the two are used together in battle, the power increases dramatically. The swords have their own element properties as do yin and yang. I'm an equipment type." Rai explains.

"Ah, and my innocence concerns two elegant fans that represent fire and water. I can summon fire and water at will. So, when I fight, it looks as if I'm dancing. I'm also an equipment type! When me and Rai fight together, we cam combine our attacks for the ultimate yin yang combination!" Nella states.

"Ah, that's understandable, seeing as you two are siblings." Lavi says.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you!" Linali says grinning. "Would you two like to come up to my room, while your rooms are being prepared?"

Nella looks at her sister with a pleading look, "Fine." Rai says, following her sister.

But before they leave, Nella waves back to the three boys.

"Good luck Allen-sama!! You'll need it with those two seme's around!!" and with that, she left.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M THE DAMN UKE?!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Say, Rai, Nella, do you like playing the role of cupid?" Lianli asks, grinning.

* * *

El fin.

Okay I know there wasn't much fluff in this chapter!! But pleeeeeeaaaase, bare with me my readers!! I promise I'll have a new chapter with plenty of fluff tomorrow!!

This part is just reaaaaalllly important to the plot!! The plot bunny cannot go on without it's carrots!! So pleeeaseeeee keep supporting me!!

I promise I won't disappoint you guys!!

-Rai


	14. Hellish Vacation: Day 7

Me: Ah ah, I promised you guys that I would make an update today, didn't I?

Lavi: Ne, Rai-chan...you and Nella-chan aren't plotting anything, are you?

Linali: You'll find that out soon, now won't you? -smiles innocently-

Nella: Nee-san doesn't own D. Gray Man!!

Allen: Nella belongs to well, Nella333.

Kanda: Rai's OC is hers. That's sort of obvious.

Nella: Let the story begin!!

**--**

**Hellish Vacation: Day 7**

**--**

"_Anyway, it's nice to meet you!" Linali says grinning. "Would you two like to come up to my room, while your rooms are being prepared?"_

_Nella looks at her sister with a pleading look, "Fine." Rai says, following her sister._

_But before they leave, Nella waves back to the three boys._

"_Good luck Allen-sama!! You'll need it with those two seme's around!!" and with that, she left._

"_WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M THE DAMN UKE?!"_

_**Meanwhile...**_

"_Say, Rai, Nella, do you like playing the role of cupid?" Lianli asks, grinning._

--

"So, Nella-san, Rai-chan, would you like to play the role of cupid with me?" Linali asks.

"Ah!! I'd love to!! I'm guessing we're working on Allen-sama, Kanda-sama, and Lavi-sama?" Nella asks.

"Yup! Those three are just so adorable together. And they make a wonderful in my doujinshis!! Oh and I can't forget about Nii-san and Reever, but we'll work on them tomorrow." Linali squeals. "So are you two going to help?"

"Of course I will!" Nella says happily.

"Do what you want, you'll find me in the training grounds." Rai responds.

"Come on Rai, I'll buy your favorite kind of pocky!" Nella says, earning a confused look from Linali.

"Strawberry flavored?" Rai asks hopefully.

"Yup." Nella nods.

"Okay then, let's begin!" Rai says excitedly. Linali giggles, and begins discussing her plan with the siblings.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asks, hugging the younger boy.

"Yes Lavi?" Allen responds, reading his book.

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you guys!! But, I guess we won't be able to hang out as much when we get our missions back." Lavi says, pouting. Allen laughs, and nuzzles into Lavi's hair in an affectionate way.

"You don't have to worry about that at all. Even if we don't get to spend as much time together, we still have each other, and I'll still love you." Allen says, setting his book down onto the table.

"You mean it?" Lavi asks.

"Why would I be saying it if I didn't?" Allen asks.

"Ah, that's true. Arigatou Allen-tan!" Lavi yells, kissing Allen on the cheek.

"Oi, baka, this is a library." Bookman yells from his seat, a few table away.

"Ah, sorry about that panda!" Lavi says, earning him a kick to the head from said panda.

"Jeez, didn't have to do that." Lavi says rubbing the back of his head.

"Lavi, you didn't have to call him panda." Allen laughs as he walks over to Lavi, extending his hand.

"Hn, oh well, thanks Allen." Lavi says smiling, grabbing Allen's hand and getting up.

Bookman mutters 'stupid brat.' but his lips tug upward just a tiny bit, happy that the future bookman wouldn't have to be indifferent as all the previous ones had. Happy that this bookman would be able to tear himself away from rules, and live the way he wanted.

WHAM! The door is knocked down.

"Um, Rai-san?" Allen asks nervously.

"Walker." Rai says with a glint in her amber eyes.

"Um, yes?" Allen asks.

"Come, now." Rai commands, unsheathing her yin blade, positioning it near his throat. "Cause if I don't get my strawberry pocky, you will die."

"Yes ma'am. Where to?" Allen asks nervously, backing away from the blade.

"We are going to lady Linali's quarters. So if you'd please follow me."

* * *

"Ah, Allen-sama, glad you came back in one piece!" Nella says playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here, so, is there something I can help you with?" Allen asks.

"Why yes there is." Linali says innocently.

"And that would be...what exactly?" Allen asks dumbfounded.

"Let's just say that you are going to take a long nap." Linali says, holding up a mallet, and hitting Allen on the head strongly enough for him to go unconscious, but weak enough to avoid any injuries, other than the red bump that was just placed there.

"Why does this...always...happen...to...me..." Allen says before collapsing onto the floor.

"Phase 1 – complete." Linali says, smiling.

**2 hours later...**

"Jeez, where'd the beansprout run off to?" Lavi sighs, closing the book that Allen had been reading. "I guess I'll go ask Yuu if he's seen him."

--

"HEY YUU!!" Lavi yelled.

"What is it?" Kand asks grumpily.

"Have you seen Allen?"

"I thought he was with you." Kanda replies.

"Well he was, until Rai came and told him to follow her." Lavi explains.

"Did you bother following them?" Kanda asks.

"Uhh... no."

"I swear, sometimes I feel like the world hates me. Come on usagi, let's go." Kanda says, grabbing Lavi's hand, earning a rather pink blush from Lavi.

"Where are we going mommy?" Lavi asks jokingly.

"You're going to hell soon if you don't shut up." Kanda sighs.

"Fine." Lavi says, pouting. "Where are we going?"

"Linali's room."

"Why?"

"Why not? Who else did that Rai person go with when we departed?" Kanda asks impatiently.

"Oh."

**5 minutes later...**

"Linali-chan! Open the door please!!" Lavi yells.

"Ah, Lavi, can I help you?" Linali asks from inside the room, tying a cloth around (the now awake) Allen's mouth.

"mhmmp, mmphm, mmmph mph mmmph!" (Lavi, Kanda, help me now!)

"That sounds like Allen." Lavi whispers to his companion.

"Kufufufu, wait until they see what Allen-sama is wearing." Nella says grimly.

And as Kanda and Lavi broke the door down, they saw Allen, then fainted from major blood loss.

"Um, guys?" Allen asks, managing to wriggle the cloth off. "I don't get it, why the hell did they faint?"

"Look at your attire Walker." Rai states, munching on a strawberry pocky.

"Wha, um okay but I don't see how that wi- AAAAAAH!! WHY THE HELL AM I IN A FRILLY PINK KIMONO!?" Allen shrieks.

* * *

Fin.

So, what did you think of the story?

And about the strawberry pocky, I loooooove it! It's my favorite kind. You know you love it!

-Rai-chan, Moon'sEclipse


	15. Hellish Vacation: Day 8

Me: Okay, I can explain. I was originally going to update on Satyrday. But as fate would have it, we ended up going to Queens to visit my aunt. So now, we're here, the computer was barely available, and now that it is, I'm taking advantage. Instead of making you guys wait five more days for me to get home, I will do the best I can to re-do this chapter!!

Lavi: Good luck Rai-chan!!

Allen: You can do this!!

Kanda: Hn.

Tyki: Miss Rai doesn't own D. Gray Man.

Me: MHM!! SO PLEASE READERS, FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

**--**

**Hellish Vacation: Day 8**

**--**

"_Linali-chan! Open the door please!!" Lavi yells._

"_Ah, Lavi, can I help you?" Linali asks from inside the room, tying a cloth around (the now awake) Allen's mouth._

"_mhmmp, mmphm, mmmph mph mmmph!" (Lavi, Kanda, help me now!)_

"_That sounds like Allen." Lavi whispers to his companion._

"_Kufufufu, wait until they see what Allen-sama is wearing." Nella says grimly._

_And as Kanda and Lavi broke the door down, they saw Allen, then fainted from major blood loss._

"_Um, guys?" Allen asks, managing to wriggle the cloth off. "I don't get it, why the hell did they faint?"_

"_Look at your attire Walker." Rai states, munching on a strawberry pocky._

"_Wha, um okay but I don't see how that wi- AAAAAAH!! WHY THE HELL AM I IN A FRILLY PINK KIMONO!?" Allen shrieks._

**--**

"Care to explain what thiat was all about Linali?" Allen asks as he takes a seat next to aforementioned girl.

"Eto, ano, well, 'ya see, the thing is, we just wanted to play the role of cupid." Linali explains nervously.

"Cupid? So putting me in a frilly pink kimono is what you think cupid does?!" Allen asks.

"Uh, we were playing put Allen in a frilly pink kimono?" Linali tries.

"AAAAGH!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!! ALL OF THIS IS PI-

"Watch your mouth Walker." Rai warns.

"uuuh..."

"Because you know, lady Linali, myself and my imoto are doing this out of the kindess of our hearts." Nella says, giggling.

"Um, ok..." Allen sweat drops.

"I thought I told you to just say nee-san.." Rai says, obviously embarassed.

"Awwww, but it's true isn't it Rai? You are younger." Nella says grinning.

"Che. Just forget it." Rai says, munching on the **last** piece of her strawberry pocky.

"So, uh, I guess, I'lll just be going then?" Allen says, backing away from the odd group.

--

"YO!! ALLLEEEEEN!!" Lavi yells at the top of his lungs.

"Hn, oh hey Lavi!!" Allen says turning around to wave.

"Where you headed?" Lavi asks, catching up with the boy.

"Ah, no clue, just walking around." Allen answers. "Maybe go outside to take a little walk, but other than that, without any missions I have nothing to do..."

"Sooo, what if I were to...i don't know, tell you I have something we could do?" Lavi says grinning pervertedly.

"No." Allen responds.

"Aw, come on you didn't even let me-

"No."

"BUT ALLEEEEEN!"

"No, no, no, AND NO!"

"Fine. Be like that, meanie." Lavi pouts. Allen looks at him and laughs.

"Lavi, it looks like you're trying to seduce someone, not make them give in to the look." Allen says stiffling a giggle.

"Well, maybe I am. I mean, you're still here right?"

"Lavi...you know someti-

"Excuse us Walker." Rai says.

"Oh, hey Rai, Nella, Linali." Allen says as he steps aside.

"Man Linali, already scheming again?" Lavi asks, rethinking the sight of Allen in that kimono.

"Please do not question lady Linali's antics, bunny boy." Nella says politely.

"WHA? BUNNY BOY?!" Lavi yells.

"I'll have to ask you to refrain from yelling so loud. It is clearly an annoyance to lady Linali." Nella says happily.

"Why, you, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!!"

"Pssst, Lavi, not such a good idea!!" Allen whispers.

"Hohohoho, you can do what you want hm? A bunny who needs discipline hm? Fine then. OH RAIIII-CHAAAN!!" Nella says, waving a piece of pocky infront of her sister's face, causing Rai to stare at it intently.

"You want it? Be a good girl and get it!" Nella says, throwing it in Lavi's direction.

Rai glares at said bunny and runs towards him, kicking him aside and catching the piece of pocky carefully, as to not break it in half.

"Good job Rai, you've gotten better!" Nella praised.

Meanwhile, Lavi has his back against the wall, is bleeding from a wound made to his head from the impact with the wall, and is cluching his stomach in agony.

"GAH!! SHIT RAI!! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!" Lavi yells.

"Mou, Lavi, I warned you didn't I?" Allen asks, wiping away the blood on his forehead with a hankerchief.

Lavi looks at the bored expression on Allen's face and grins.

"Allen-chan! C'mere, I need to tell you a secret!" Lavi says, beckoning the boy to come closer.

As Allen does so, Lavi captures his lips in a chaste kiss.

"You know, If you wanted one you could've just asked." Allen says, cheeks puffed.

"Yea, I know, but I just couldn't resist." Lavi says, ruffling the boys hair.

"You know something, I haven't seen Yuu around." Allen says as he stands up, brushing imaginary dust off his pants.

"Hm, so very very very true. Let's go look for him!!" Lavi says, wanting to get away from the crazed girl known as Nella and the ever so obedient Rai as quickly as possible. Cause at the moment, Nella seemed scarier than Kanda and Allen put together, seeing as she could've done much more than that. But, he was relieved that Nella herself didn't attack, if she did, god knows what would happen.

"Ah, ok. SEE YOU GUYS LATER!!" Allen yells, waving back at the three girls.

Nella smiles. "Teaches the bunny to mess with lady Linali and I."

"Lady Linali, shall we head to your quarters now?" Rai asks.

"Oh, ok. We should do some more planning." Linali says as they head to said room.

--

"YUU-CHAN!! KNOCK KNOCK!! GUESS WHO'S HERE!!"

"Tch, leave me alone." A voice on the other side of the door yells.

"Hmph, come on Kanda don't be so grumpy." Allen says.

"Yea Yuu!! Is it so bad for us to want to visit the one we love so much, whom we would give our lives to protect, who we treasure more than anyth-

"Just. Shut. Up. And. Come. In." Kanda says after opening the door.

"Oh, ok." Lavi says.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by you two at this time?" Kanda asks with a bored tone.

"We wanted to see you!" Allen and Lavi reply estaticly.

"I see, and what exactly was it that you wanted to see me for?"

"Well, we didn't see you yet, so we wanted to see you. That a straight enough answer?" Allen asks.

" -sigh- Okay then, you've seen me, now out."

"Eh? That's so mean Yuu!" Allen complains, pouting ever so cutely.

"Fine fine, and what did I say about that lip thing moyashi."

"Yay. Thanks Yuu-chan!!" Allen and Lavi yell as they hug the stoic samurai.

"Hn." Kanda replies as he pecks the two of them on the cheek.

"So, what have you been up to Yuu?" Allen asks, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Thinking of us?" Lavi asks, taking a seat next to Allen, instinctively putting an arm around the boy, who snuggled with the red head.

"Nope."

"Aw, meanie." Allen said sticking his tongue out.

"I wasn't nice in the first place." Kanda responds, laying down on his bed.

"So, Yuu-chan, can we sleep over?" Lavi asks grinning madly.

"Tch, do as you like." Kanda says, smirking inwardly.

"Okay then, we'll be here if you need us." Lavi says, laying on blankets he prepared at a godly speed.

"Ah, Oyasumi, Lavi, Yuu!" Allen says softly, letting sleep wash over him.

"Oyasumi, Yuu." Lavi says as he pecks Kanda on the lips. "Allen." he embraces said boy as he lies down next to him.

"Oyasumi, futaritomo." Kanda says softly, walking over to them and placing kisses on their foreheads yet again.

"We love you." Allen and Lavi say smirking (albeit tiredly), looking up at their beloved samurai.

"Ah, anata wo aishiteru."

* * *

Mkay, so how was that? I really hope it sefices.

Anyway, I'm going to try and post some new stories, I have lots of free time right now, lol.

-Rai, Moon'sEclipse


	16. The End Of Our Vacation

Me: -Sniff sniff- Sadly this is the end of The Bunny And The Samurai :'( But fear not, there will definitely be a sequel!!

Allen: Finally, I get to go on missions again.

Lavi: SEND ME ON MISSIONS WITH ALLEN-TAN AND YUU-TAN!!

Tyki: Rai doesn't own D. Gray Man

Kanda:………tch…………

--

**The Bunny And The Samurai Final Chapter**

**The End Of Our Vacation**

**--**

"_Ah, oyasumi, Lavi, Yuu!" Allen says softly, letting sleep wash over him._

"_Oyasumi Yuu." Lavi says as he pecks Kanda on the lips. "Allen." he embraces said boy as he lies down next to him._

"_Oyasumi, futaritomo." Kanda says softly, walking over to them and placing kisses on their foreheads._

"_We love you." Lavi and Allen say smirking (albeit tiredly), looking up at their beloved samurai._

"_Ah, anata wo aishiteru."_

--

"Oi, moyashi, usagi, wake up."

" -yawn- Nani, Kanda?" Allen asks sitting up, finding that he couldn't due to a certain someone's arm draped protectively over his waist. "Eh, oh yea, Lavi."

"mmm……Allen….-mumbling-……. No 5 more minutes….." Lavi mumbles.

"-giggles- Lavi, wake up now." Allen says smiling.

"mmm………..don't wanna………wake up….yet…." Lavi replies cuddling closer to Allen's chest.

"-sighs- Lavi, wake up now." Allen whispers in Lavi's ear, nibbling on it a bit. This of course, didn't help Allen one bit, seeing as the next moment he found himself pinned beneath Lavi's body.

"Lavi, glad to see you're awake now." Allen says smiling.

"Yea, me too." Lavi grins, kissing Allen.

"Okay then, since today is the last day of our vacation, lets make the most of it!" Allen says slipping out of Lavi's grasp.

"Aw, you're no fun Allen." Lavi says getting up and stretching.

"Well, normally, I don't let you get that far, but I let you have your fun for a bit. And besides, Yuu-tan was getting jealous!" Allen says clutching onto Kanda's arm.

"Was not." Kanda replies stubbornly.

"Was too." Allen responds crossing his arms.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was. Not." Kanda says, impatiently gritting his teeth.

"Hai, hai, you weren't, so you wouldn't mind if me and Allen went somewhere a bit private without you?" Lavi joked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…………I'll be in the cafeteria, come down when you're ready." And with that, the samurai stomped out of the room.

"Lavi, you hurt his feelings. Wow, I never thought I'd say that, and about Kanda none the less. But anyway, I'm tired of friking saying this over and over, but for the sake of all things sane, march your ass down there right now, and kiss and make up, okay?" Allen says, smiling all the way through. "Oh, by the way, if I find out you miraculously made things even worse, and damaged our relationship with Kanda even further, I will not hesitate to deliver the punishment." Allen says darkly, then, his face lit up. "Oh, and I don't mean punishment in a sexual way, just had to add that in!!"

"ooook." Lavi says sweat dropping.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE AND MAKE UP WITH KANDA, AND I MEAN NOW!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MISTER?" Allen yells.

"Y-yes sir!" Lavi says running out of the room.

"Now all that's left is to ensure Lavi doesn't screw things up." Allen whispers to himself. "Oh boy, I better go keep an eye on things."

--

"Oi!! Yuu!! Wait!! Come on, please slow down!" Lavi pleas.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy right now? Cause to me it seemed like my presence was being a bother." Kanda says bitterly, turning to face Lavi.

"Yuu I was just joking, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Lavi explains.

"Tch." Kanda replies walking away once more.

"Yuu, hear him out." Allen says, magically appearing in front of Kanda.

"Moya-

"Don't 'moyashi' me, let him explain himself." Allen counters. "Oh, by the way, this may not be the appropriate time, but the name's Allen."

"Fine. This better be worth my time usagi. You better thank the _moyashi _later." Kanda grumbles.

'It's Allen!' Allen thinks grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Yuu, I was just playing back there, I didn't mean anything by it. So please please please don't be mad at me!! I reaaaallllllyy love you and-OHMIGOSH ALLEN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAAAT?!" Lavi shrieks.

"Nooooothing." Allen says, inspecting his activated innocence claw.

" -gulp- Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, w-w-will you forgive m-m-me?" Lavi practically begs.

"Tch, I have no choice but to forgive you." Kanda says, glaring at a certain white headed exorcist's claw that is dangerously close to his neck.

"EEEEEP, Allen!" Lavi says horridly, backing away from the cursed teen.

"Lavi, shoo. Need to talk with Yuu." Allen commands.

"Yes sir!" The bookman junior says, walking away. Kanda just glares at the boy's retreating back.

"Sorry." Allen apologizes, startling Kanda.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"If I hadn't of provoked you or him, it wouldn't have ended up that way. So, sorry." Allen says. Kanda smirks and ruffles the boy's hair affectionately.

"Forgiven." Kanda whispers. Allen smiles brightly and grabs Kanda's hand, heading in the direction Lavi has disappeared to. 'These two really are…tch, I guess they're worth all the trouble.' Kanda thinks, staring at the moyashi waving at the red head, who in turn waved back.

"Yuu-chan!! Allen!! You guys done talking? That was fast." Lavi yells.

"Tch, shut up usagi, it's only morning, you'll have plenty of time to yell later on." Kanda mutters, walking passed the bunny, placing a kiss on his cheek as he does so. Lavi grins and follows suit.

"Yare yare." Allen sighs. "At least everything's alright now."

**--**

"Lady Linali, it is time for us to depart for our mission." Rai says.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll be going then, nii-san, Reever, see you soon." Linali says.

"WAAAAAAH!! LINALI!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!!" Komui wails.

"Ko-chan, calm down, they'll be back." Reever says, restraining the older Li sibling. "You three better go now, contact us if you need anything."

"Don't worry supervisor, we'll make sure to keep Lady Linali safe." Nella says reassuringly.

"Goodbye then." Linali says, the three girls departing.

"MAKE SURE YOU KEEP NASTY OCTOPI AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS LINALI!!" Komui yells.

"Nii-san.." Linali sighs. "Well then, our destination is…?"

"We're heading to Madrid, Lady Linali, the capital city of Spain." Rai answers. "It seems that recently, many people have mysteriously vanished. Those who have disappeared are mostly men and small children, whether they are dead or are being held captive is currently unknown. Assuming that they are dead, the Earl might be planning to mass produce akuma all over the city. If we assume that all of them are all alive, they probably won't be for long."

"Although, if we arrive there and all of them are indeed alive, the evil guys will probably just hold them hostage. And we still don't know why they would bother keeping them alive, unless they're just using the people as bait." Nella adds.

"Evil guys? Nice one Nella." Rai says sarcastically.

"Right. So, we can also assume that for the Earl to be going through all this trouble, there is probably innocence." Linali says.

"You bet." Nella replies.

"Well then, Madrid, here we come." Linali says.

--

"Allen? Allen?! Hello, earth to Allen!!"

"Huh, oh, sorry."

"You okay bud?" Lavi asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a really bad vibe is all."

"Oh, okay then. You sure you're alright though, right?" Lavi asks worryingly.

"Yes, I'm positive. Thank you for worrying." Allen replies smiling brightly.

"If you say so, but tell us just in case you feel sick or anything."

"Hai, hai, hai. I will, so don't worry." Allen responds.

"Usagi, you should trust the moyashi to tell us if something's wrong." Kanda says, glaring at Allen.

"EEEEP!! Fine I get it okay! I'll definitely tell you if something is wrong, I promise!" Allen says.

"Good. We'll remember that." Kanda says.

"What? Don't you two trust me?" Allen asks, pouting.

"Allen, it's not like that. We're just worried is all. Cause with you, the most unbelievable of things can happen." Lavi explains, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Isn't that right Yuu-chan?"

"Tch, whatever."

"See, Yuu agrees!" Lavi says, laughing. "But seriously."

"Yes, I get it, I get it." Allen sighs.

"Just making sure!" Lavi says, smiling a goofy smile.

**2 hours later…**

"Sooo…boreeed…" Lavi says. "I'M SOOOO BOOORREEED!!"

"Lavi, we heard you the first 76 times." Allen mutters.

"But I'm bored Allen!"

"Heard it the first 77 times."

"I can't help it though, I'm bored."

"78."

"BOOOOREEED!! SOMEONE HURRY UP ANG GIVE ME A MISISON SO I WON'T BE BORED ANYMORE!!"

"80."

"Damn it rabbit would you shut up?" Kanda retorts angrily.

"But I-

WHAM!! A book comes flying towards Lavi.

"Ow, what the hell was that for panda-jiji?" Lavi asks, rubbing the bump on his head.

"…"

"Oi!! Panda-jiji?!"

"…"

"Fine, fine, please stop it with the silent treatment, we'll go okay?" Lavi asks.

Bookman smiles. "Out." he says, pointing at the library door.

**3 more hours later…**

"Bored!!"

"193." Allen says, sweat dropping.

"Bo- he is cut of when Kanda's lips clash with his. Allen smiles nervously and sweat drops.

"You just about done now?" Kanda asks, clearly irritated.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Good." he says smirking.

**1 hour later…**

"Hey Allen?"

"Yea Lavi?"

"I'm bored."

"Egad, not this again." Lavi grins.

**45 minutes later…**

"I think I'm going to die." Allen says.

"…."

"Hey you two, guess what." Lavi says.

"Hm, let's see, YOU'RE BORED?"

"Hey, can you read minds Allen?" Lavi asks jokingly.

"No Lavi, I can't read minds." Allen replies. Then he starts poking Kanda. "Yuu?"

No reply.

"Yuu-kun?" More poking.

Still no answer.

"Um, Lavi?"

"Yesh Allen?"

"I think Kanda died of boredom…literally." Allen says, experimentally poking Kanda with a stick that magically appeared in his hand.

"…"

"Um, earth to Yuu-chan, you still with us buddy?" Lavi tries.

Still nothing.

"This calls for drastic measures." Allen says, oddly serious.

"And that would be?" Lavi asks.

"Watch."

"Okay. But I still don't see wh- Oh I see." Lavi says as Allen takes Mugen.

"Who.Touched.Mugen." Kanda says dangerously, finally springing to life.

"Here you go." Allen says, casually tossing Mugen to Kanda.

"**Allen-kun, Lavi-kun, -sob- and Kanda-kun, -sob sob- please come to my office. -sob-"**

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yea."

**In Komui's office…**

"You three are going to Madrid." Komui says in between sobs. "My precious Linali hasn't called in hours, and their golem seems to be out of service or something. Please go and make sure my precious sister is saaaafeeee!! Oh yeah, and check on those other girls as well…"

"Okay, when do we depart."

"Right now. Good evening and I am pleased to meet you, I am Kara and I will be the finder that will accompany you for this mission."

"So...to Madrid?" Allen asks, breaking the tension.

Lavi grins. "To Madrid."

Dun. Dun. Duuuuun.

* * *

And this signals the end of this story!! Don't worry though, I'm not gonna leave it like this… I'll be working on the sequel soon entitled After The Calm, please look forward to it!! I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, love you all!! Sorry if this is such a crappy ending for th estory, but yeah... I hoped you liked it anyways...

Till next time!!


End file.
